Carpal Tunnel of Love
by iamdelilah
Summary: Re-post! Years after meeting at Camp Rock Shane and Mitchie are married. Suddenly when their baby is brought into the world, Mitchie is swept out of it. Shane's left depending on Nate and Jason for comfort, help and maybe a little something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Mkay, so because some bitch reported this completely legal fic that was originally published on July 22, 2008, I'm having to re-post it. Also, ignore the rest of the author notes (if there are more) from now on. I was too lazy to remove them.  


* * *

**

**Shane's POV**

I sat in the delivery room with my new baby girl in my arms. It wasn't fair; it just wasn't fair! I rocked her wishing Mitchie could see her. Nate was in another state visiting his parents while Jason was on his way to the hospital since I had called him and told him what had happened. Mitchie had died in childbirth from the baby being born breech. I had a hard time looking at the baby from her looking so much like Mitchie.

She needed a name. I looked at her as she slept trying to think of a name for the little baby that was my daughter. She had pretty brown hair like Mitchie's, but it curled at the bottom like mine. Her eyes were brown like Mitchie's, though they had traces of green towards the middle. She had my nose and her smile was a cross between Mitchie's and mine. "Elizabeth," I said randomly as I slightly smiled at the name. "Elizabeth it is."

The nurse came in minutes later, asking if I'd chosen a name yet. She was rushing me, and I was thinking, 'hello, the mother of this baby just died, could you not be so pushy?'

"Elizabeth Michelle," I snapped before being handed the birth certificate. The woman stood there gruffly and with arms crossed as I signed the sheet of paper. My heart clenched where, over the mother's details, it read 'DECEASED.' I shoved the paper back at the nurse and she scurried out of the room, tennis shoes making the most nerve-grating noise against the hospital's tile floor. Seconds later another nurse came in, this time a different one.

"Mr. Gray, we need to take the baby back to the nursery for her feeding. You can see her later." Without my consent the woman reached down, pulling the sleeping infant from my arms.

Jason suddenly burst in. "Shane!" he gasped, seeing me.

"Hey, Jason," I replied dully as he ran over and hugged me.

"Where's the baby?" he wanted to know.

"In the nursery for feeding," I answered, trying not to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Shane!"

I looked away trying not to just break down; I needed to stay strong for Elizabeth. I didn't want to break down right now, but I knew there was no avoiding it. I crossed my arms over my chest bravely, putting a gap between my friend's and my body. My feeling of strength faded, however, when the tears I'd been holding back avalanched down my face. The feeling of them rolling against my pores on their way to the floor sent shivers up my spine. Jason gave me a soft, sympathetic cluck of his tongue. He kind of stood there for a minute, not sure of what to do. Then he stepped forward, arms coming up around my neck much like they'd just done.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, this time against my ear. "I'm here for you." The feeling of his lips against my skin caused goosebumps to surface all over my body, for some unknown reason.

I shied away from his touch and glanced back at the now empty hospital bed. "I- I have to plan the funeral," I mumbled to myself. "And Mrs. Torres, I need to-"

Jason shook his head, licking his dry lips. "No. Right now, you need to sit down and rest, okay? I can talk to her mother and see what to do about a will and stuff." He turned on his heel, walking out of the room.

My feet felt glued to the floor and for minutes, I couldn't move. It finally clicked that I was alone, so I ran down the hall. "Jason, don't-" I whimpered just barely when I saw that the only people occupying the hall were nurses dressed in multi-colored scrubs and doctors in white lab coats.

I walked back into the vacant room, sadly wishing I still had Elizabeth in my arms Because at least I wouldn't be totally alone. I hoped to see both Jason and Elizabeth really soon. Elizabeth was the only link I had to Mitchie. And Jason... I just really wanted to be with him right now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aww, Shane, she's cute. She looks so much like both of you," Nate gushed when he first laid eyes on baby Elizabeth. She sat in her carrier, black and white dress adorning her tiny body. It was the day of the funeral, and we were at the church. The skies outside were grey and the temperature cold.

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking away from the two and towards Jason who was several feet off, talking to a seemingly mourning Caitlyn. While my curly-haired friend 'ooh'd' and 'aww'd' over my baby I couldn't find anything else to focus my attention on but those two. I knew they were depressed about the loss of their mutual friend. Jason said something which I'm guessing was a joke, and Caitlyn laughed.

I didn't understand how anyone could laugh at a funeral.

Nate saw the expression on my face and reached out, lying his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, man. I know how hard this is for you."

"No, Nate, you don't. You don't know how it is to lose your wife; your best friend and then be bogged down with a baby that you don't even know how to take care of because you're not the mother," I replied before I could stop myself.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I looked up at Daddy as he talked to Nate. I started crying, begging for and wanting somebody to hold me. Daddy looked at me and sighed as he picked me up. "Shh," he soothed, rocking me in his arms. "It's alright, don't cry. Daddy's here." I yawned a bit, feeling tired as he continued to rock me.

"Shane," I heard someone call from a distance. Then Jason appeared next to Daddy, pulling him into another room with bigger people. Daddy laid me down in my carrier before sitting down next to me. Then I fell asleep.

**Shane's POV**

I glanced down at Elizabeth, just to make sure that she was asleep. As the preacher opens with a greeting, something about how 'everyone is mourning the loss of a beautiful young woman,' my heart clenches. Jason immediately reaches over, grabbing my hand and holding it in his own, thumb stroking my skin soothingly.

The priest pauses and Jason stands up, adjusting his suit's jacket before going to the altar. His voice is shaky as he steps to the microphone. I sit through my friend's words of compassion towards me and my new baby, unresponsive, until he says that Mitchie would be proud of me.

Then the tears I've been holding back for a few days begin to fall, one by one, and then they get faster. The guests applaud softly as Jason comes back to his seat on the pew beside me. He resumes his place beside me, pulling out a folded wad of tissues and giving me one.

Through the rest of the ordeal I do this on and off, the entire time having Jason by my side.When the funeral was over I picked up the carrier seeing that Elizabeth was still asleep. I started feeling tears in my eyes again as I walked to the car to get her food, since it was almost time for her to eat. As if on cue, she woke up and started crying for the formula.

I pulled out a bottle that I'd kept in a cooler for her. After warmming it up with the heater that plugged in to the cigarette lighter, I started feeding her. She sucked the formula down as Jason came over. "Hey," he whispered gently, sitting down next to me.

"Hey," I replied as Elizabeth continued to drink slowly.

"How are you doing?"

I looked at him with a face that asked 'how do you think?' I glanced down at Elizabeth and saw that she was still sucking on the bottle, but wasn't getting anything. I titled the bottle to get more of the formula to flow into her mouth.

"C-Can I hold her?" Jason wondered hesitantly.

I felt a smile crawling onto my lips as I pulled the bottle from Elizabeth just for a second in order to pass my daughter to him. Once Jason had her secured in his arms I handed him the bottle and he waited patiently until she took to it again. "Aww, she's so good. I want a baby now." Leaning against steering wheel, I felt the familiar mixture of water and salt slide down my cheeks. Jason stood in front of me with my daughter in his arms until he saw the tears. "Shane, don't-"

"Guys," Nate said, panting as he ran up to the car. I rolled down the window. "The paparazzi is surrounding the front of the church. We need to get out of here quick."

I sighed. "Okay. Jason, get in the back with the baby." Nate got around to the passenger's side and got in. Once I was sure Elizabeth was secured in her carrier I took off, driving quickly but not wrecklessly. I headed to my new story house that was about ten minutes or so from the church where the funeral was held. No one spoke the entire way there.

Elizabeth fell asleep from the motion of the car pretty quickly. Once we got to the house Jason picked Elizabeth up and rocked her in his arms as we all walked in. I looked at them, feeling a big lump in my throat wishing Mitchie could have at least held her. Nate walked over to look at Elizabeth some more.

I sat down on the rocking chair that Mitchie had put in the den just a couple of days before we took off to the hospital. Jason and Nate were still standing in the entry way and I could hear them talking softly about Elizabeth, and then my wellbeing and capability of raising the baby alone. That's when Jason asked if Nate could take her, because he needed to come talk to me.

Seconds later Jason entered, a sympathetic expression adorning his soft facial features. "Shane," he whispered as he stepped over to me and in front of the chair. I looked up at him before standing, so that our eyes could meet without my having to raise mine. "I want you to know that if you need something, _anything_, that I'm here for you. Don't hesitate to ask."

I nodded just barely before adverting my gaze to the floor. I felt tears stinging at the corners of my eyes again and sighed, looking down and resting my forehead in my left hand. Jason let out a soft breath before grazing his fingertips across my cheek bone, freeing my skin from any tears that I'd shed. As I raised my head our eyes met once more, locking this time, and ghosted my lips against his before pulling away.

"I-I think I should go," Jason studdered before backing up and rushing out of my house.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned quietly, fearing, no, _knowing_ that I had made a big mistake. Why had I done that?! I heard Elizabeth start crying, and Nate attempted to shush her. "It's okay, it's okay, Elizabeth! Don't cry," he begged, desperately trying to figure out how to calm her down.

I sighed as I went into the other room where I saw him looking distressed. "You definitely aren't ready for a baby," I said to him as he handed Elizabeth to me. "Here you go Lizzy," I said as I started feeding her since she had never finished her bottle. "You wanna try this way?"

"Sure...," he said a bit hesitantly as I took the bottle out of her mouth so I could pass him Elizabeth.

Once she was in his arms, properly I handed him the bottle and he started feeding her. "So, what's up with Jason?" he asked, glancing down at Elizabeth and then back up at me.

"Uh, what?" I replied, unsure of what to say.

"He just, like, ran past me. Did you not notice?"

I shrugged, crossing my arms. "I-I must've been distracted," I lied.

"That's understandable," Nate commented, "with the... yeah, I'll shut up now."

I just looked away as Elizabeth kept drinking her formula.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I drank my formula as Nate held me. I woken up to Jason running out of the house, I didn't know why though. I wished he hadn't left so quickly, I liked Jason. He was really nice to Daddy and me.

I finished my bottle after about eight minutes. Nate looked down and saw that the bottle was empty. He took it out of my mouth and started rocking me.

"I'm like an uncle now," he beamed down at me. "Uncle Nate. That's rad, right?" he asked, looking towards Daddy.

Daddy signed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Sure, Nate, it's rad."

--

**Shane's POV**

Around nine o'clock, after I put Elizabeth to bed, I went into the living room where Nate was still sitting watching TV. I plopped down beside him and threw my head back against the couch, sighing heavily.

"Everything okay?" my curly-haired friend asked.

'No,' I wanted to tell him, 'I kissed Jason and I don't even know if it was a kiss. I kind of just put my lips to his and I don't even know why. I'm not okay!' I nodded, and then turned to him. "I hate to ask you- I was going to ask Jason but he ran out and- will you stay here tonight? Please? I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Well in that case I'm going to bed now. I'm exhausted and just... goodnight," I whisper before heading upstairs to the master bedroom.

--

_"The baby isn't breathing!" the nurse screamed to the doctor. She laid the baby down on the weighing table and pressed her hands to her chest several times. I stand by Mitchie's bed, holding her hands as we both watch in horror. _

_They rush our little girl to the emergency room, only to come back minutes later. "Mr. and Mrs. Gray," the doctor starts, hands clasped together and looking regretful, "I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do. We... lost her."_

I woke, heart beating fast as I sat up. On instinct, I got out of bed and ran into Elizabeth's room.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I woke up to someone opening my door. I looked to see that it was daddy. He ran over and looked at me as he picked me up. I cooed a bit as he hugged me. He looked scared, like something bad had just happened. I cuddled into his arms as he carried me downstairs and sat on the rocking chair.

I grabbed onto his shirt with one hand and sucked on my thumb with the other. I felt a drop of water on my forehead. I looked up and saw tears running down daddy's face. I took my thumb out of my mouth and started babbling, trying to find a way to cheer him up. I wanted him to be happy, not sad.

He looked down at me with a light smile, but tears were still running down his face. I started crying from him being sad. When Daddy was sad, I was sad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason's POV**

It was late morning when I was headed over to Shane's house. I probably shouldn't be headed over there so soon but what happened between us confused me so much. Was it accidental, or had he meant to do... _that_? What was it, anyway? A kiss?

I pulled up in front of Shane's house and got out, shaking all thoughts from my head as I did so. I hesitated on the doorstep for a minute, contemplating if I should really do this or just run away as I did the previous day. Before I could back out of anything I knocked on the door, and Nate answered.

"Jason, what're you doing here?" he asked, smiling a bit before letting me in.

"Um," I stumbled, wrinkling my nose as I tried to decide what I should say. "Uh, to see how Shane's doing." I grinned like an idiot and nodded.

"Okay," Nate nodded slowly, indifferently, and then led me to the living room where my friend was sitting in the rocking chair with his little girl in his arms.

"Hi," I waved to Shane just barely.

When he heard my voice, he literally jumped before looking at me. "Oh... hi?"

Nate looked at Shane and then me, eyebrows raised. "Well, this is strange. If you guys don't mind I'm just gonna go somewhere else, okay?" he asked before walking out answerless.

I went over to the couch and sat down next to Shane. The palms of my hands were sweaty and I couldn't exactly get the words in my mind to form and then leave my mouth. I kind of just sat there, breathing as quietly as I could.

"So are you going to yell at me later or should we get it out of the way now?" he asked rather bluntly.

"W-What?"

"You're here because of what I did yesterday and you're probably never going to talk to me after this, right?"

"No, I-... I'm not going to yell at you. I just- I want to know what that was."

"What what was?"

"Whatever happened yesterday between us, Shane, what were you doing?"

His eyes closed and he sighed before looking down at Elizabeth. "I don't know. I just felt scared and alone, you were here, and I just- I'm sorry, okay? Forget about it."

"No, Shane. I can't forget about it," I said as Elizabeth started to wake up.

She looked around as she cuddled in Shane's arms. She spotted me made some babbling sounds as Shane handed her over to me. I took her in my arms and started rocking her. She made some undistinguishable sounds as she babbled and cooed. I smiled as I ran my fingers through the little hair she had.

"Why not?" he pressed as he stood up, arms crossed and walking out.

I stood up as well, the baby in my arms and followed him. "Because! What am I supposed to think? That you like me or something? I mean, your wife just _died_; you can't possibly have moved on so soon..."

Shane stopped and turned around, not directly looking at me. "Thanks for reminding me, you know? Because it happened a week ago and I totally forgot already!" he screamed sarcastically.

He took off again, and ran up to the master bedroom. I sighed and looked down at Elizabeth, who had gone to sleep in my arms. I sighed to myself before going to find Nate who was sitting in the small studio on the first floor of the house.

"Hey, is everything alright? I heard you guys yelling," Nate said immediately when I entered.

"Um, no, it isn't, actually..." I mumbled, feeling horrible. "Can you hold her for a minute while I go talk to him?"

"Sure," he smiled before setting the guitar he'd been playing down. I passed the baby into his arms and left after making sure Nate had a good hold on her.

As I scaled the stairs I glanced at a few of the pictures on the wall; wedding pictures.

When I found Shane, he was sitting on the side of the king sized bed in his room, back to the door. Before walking in, I knocked on the doorframe. He turned around, tears staining his cheeks, which seemed to be the norm lately. "Can I come in?" I asked gently. He nodded and I walked over to him, sitting down. "I didn't mean to make you cry... I'm sorry; I was just trying to make sense of everything."

Shane nodded simply and wiped his eyes. "It's fine. I understand."

"Are you ever going to tell me why or am I going to be left answerless?"

"I _told_ you already; I don't know what I was thinking. It was just a spur of the moment thing, okay?"

"Yeah," I answered just barely. Though, somehow I felt that he wasn't telling the entire truth.

We heard crying from downstairs and Nate groan in frustration. Shane let out a little laugh before getting up with me. We went downstairs where we saw Nate trying to calm Elizabeth down.

"I suck at this baby thing," he sighed before handing her over to her father who, in turn, laid her against his shoulder.

"No offense, man, but you do," Shane said before taking the baby into the nursery. I went behind him and Nate followed me.

"I still totally want one though," Nate gushed. "Because when you hold her it's a powerful feeling, you know? In your arms is this little delicate person who's going to depend on you for the next eighteen years and she just... I don't know. It's awesome; like a miracle."

"That was touching," I remarked sarcastically before watching Shane laid the baby on her changing table.

"Hey, Baby Lover," he called before proceeding to undo her onesie, "how about you help me change a diaper?"

Nate hesitantly went to our friend's side and I watched, holding back laughter, at the faces he made. We walked out of the room about five minutes later. "So, you still want a kid?" I asked in amusement.

"Maybe not so much anymore," Nate answered, laughing just a little. He walked back into the living room and Shane pulled me aside.

"What?" I asked.

He looked up at me, eyes begging. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah," I whispered, stepping forward and hugging him. "We're cool."


	5. Chapter 5

**Elizabeth's POV**

I looked around, trying to figure out what to do. I knew I couldn't do much; I just wanted to be outside. Everything outside was so pretty and colorful. Daddy took me down stairs and set me up in my stroller. "You guys want to go on a walk with Elizabeth and me?" Daddy asked.

"Sure," Jason and Nate said as Daddy got some things and set them in the storage area. I cuddled into the stroller as Daddy set a blanket on me since it was cold out side. I looked around as we got outside.

**Shane's POV**

I pushed Elizabeth's stroller as Jason and Nate followed me. I wanted to take Elizabeth to the park and just push her stroller around. I heard her shiver in the chilly winter air. I stopped pushing and tucked her blanket around her tighter. She cuddled up under the blankets as I saw a flash. I looked up and a massive amount of reporters closing in on us.

"Whoa!" Jason hollered before stepping in front of my baby and me. He put his arms on one of the paparazzi guys' shoulders and pushed him back. "Sorry, you can't-"

"Shane! Shane, can you tell us how-"

"Get away, man."

"Oh, is this your baby's daddy?" the paparazzi asked Shane in a cruel manor.

"Back the fuck _off_," Jason growled.

"Excuse me?!" the reporter asked as Elizabeth started crying from all the flashes and yelling.

"You heard me," Jason barked as I picked Elizabeth up and covered her face so she wouldn't have to see all the flashes.

Jason and the reporter continued to yell as Elizabeth continued to cry and Nate tried to tune everything out, because he's such a concerned friend and all. I was getting close to breaking down, but I was trying really hard not to for Elizabeth's sake.

**Nate's POV**

Finally, Jason gave up and sighed heavily. "Look, guys, Shane's having a really hard time so could you please just leave?"

"Could we ask you a few questions first?"

I felt kind of weak just standing here, so I went over to Shane who was obviously nervous enough as it was. "You and Jason take Elizabeth back to the house, okay? I'll stay and answer some questions."

He nodded nervously and I watched as he set Elizabeth back in the stroller, covered her up and walked away without a problem. Jason followed, arm around Shane's shoulder comfortingly.

I walked forward to the press and a young girl with a Nikon camera looked at me. "Nate, can you tell us how Mitchie died?"

I took a breath. I guess it didn't occur to these idiots that she was my friend, too. "She died in childbirth."

"How is Shane dealing with the loss?" a voice from the back came.

I looked in the person's direction. "How any other normal person would; one day at a time."

"Nate! Is there anything going on between Jason and Shane? Any intimacy or-"

"Alright, that's it! I'm done," I growled before turning around and walking towards Shane's house. Of course, the paparazzi followed, but it didn't stop me.

When I got into Shane's house, I heard Elizabeth crying and Shane trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Lizzy, don't cry!" he begged, rocking her as she continued to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. She won't eat; she doesn't need to be fed. She just started crying all of a sudden."

Jason came with a rag on his shoulder. We looked at him strangely when he took Elizabeth into his arms and patted her back. She burped and spit up a bit. She stopped crying though.

"Okay," I chuckled, "you're so coming to take care of my baby when I have it."

"You haven't had a girlfriend in at least a year. I don't think you're going to have kids anytime soon."

"You haven't had a boyfriend in at least two years," I retorted.

Jason looked away, "Shut up."

"And you haven't-"

"Nate," Shane broke in before I hit a spot too deep. Jason had been so deeply in love with his last boyfriend, Michael. When we came back early from a tour Jason went home to their apartment, hoping to surprise him, but he found Michael in bed with another guy.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I looked around as Jason wiped my face and started rocking me. I cuddled up in his arms as he talked to Nate and Daddy. I made some cooing sounds as I tugged on a lock of his hair. "Dang, Shane! She has a killer grip!" he whimpered as he tried to pry my hand from his hair.

"Takes after me. Look at these guns!" Daddy said, flexing his arms.

"You mean... the toothpicks you call arms?" Nate asked.

"Lizzy... Elizabeth, let go," Jason whined. "Please? I'll give you a dollar," he begged, getting desperate.

"What's she going to do with a dollar?" Nate smirked.

"I don't know, okay? I just want her to stop."

"Oh, you had a solution for crying but not for hair pulling?" Daddy giggled at Jason.

"Did you just _giggle_?" Nate asked him. He shrugged and then looked at me.

Finally, I let go of Jason's hair and he handed me back to Daddy, "Here. You can have all of that back, okay? And I'm going to snoop in your bathroom until I find Advil." Daddy giggled again and he frowned. "I'm serious! My head hurts." Jason walked out of the room and I watched as Daddy kept looking at him.


	6. Chapter 6

I tugged on Daddy's shirt, trying to get his attention. I made some cooing sounds as I began tugging at his hair. "Ow, Jason wasn't kidding! Her grip is killer," he said trying to get me to let go.

"You and Jason can always shave your heads," Nate suggested sarcastically.

"No!" Daddy screeched. "I like my hair!"

"Well I think Elizabeth likes it more."

"I'd bet she'd like yours even more though. It's like a jungle in there." Daddy said as Nate pretended to look offended.

"Excuse me if my hair is just naturally curly," he said as I yawned and let go of Daddy's hair. He held me tighter to his body and I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

--

**Nate's POV **

A week after the paparazzi incident I was on my way to Shane's house. I'd stopped at the grocery store because Shane asked me to get coffee and when I did his face was on the cover of National Enquirer. I saw it as I was checking out. The picture was from the day in the neighborhood just a week earlier; Shane clutching his baby, obviously scared. The yellow title read: _Baby Elizabeth's First Outing _and under that _More Pictures Inside!_

I nonchalantly picked the magazine up and flipped through it until I found the desired pages. The paragraphs talked about how Mitchie died in childbirth, and how Shane was dealing with a newborn. The article was four pages long and on the last page, there was a picture of Jason with his arm around Shane's shoulder. The caption to the left asked, _New Found love already?_

My eyes went wide at what I read and I plopped the magazine on the counter along with the Folgers coffee. The old woman didn't look at me twice and I assumed she had no idea who I was. I took the bag and rushed out to my vehicle unnoticed.

I hurried over to Shane's house and when I got there, he was sitting on one end of the couch, Elizabeth in his arms and a bottle in his hand while Jason was on the other end, a bowl of cereal in his lap.

"We have a situation," I sighed before taking the magazine into the kitchen.

I came back into the living room and Shane looked up at me. "What kind of a situation?"

I rolled my eyes at Jason who was still sitting there in a daze watching Spongebob and chomping on his Fruit Loops. "Here," I sighed, handing him the magazine. He rested it on the couch next to his leg and flipped to the page of his and Elizabeth's picture. He skimmed the article. "What's the big deal?"

I reached out, turned to the last page and pointed to the picture of him and Jason. "That's the big deal! They think you guys are like gay lovers or something!" Shane blinked a few times and I groaned. "Is this not a big deal to you?"

**Shane's POV**

"Not really," I admitted slowly. I knew how the press is; everyone does. They're brutal, conniving and ruthless.

"Ugh," Nate sighed before going to the studio.

"Jason," I said, trying to get his attention. Elizabeth gurgled and I glanced down at her before looking back at my friend. "Jason." He still didn't respond so I finally stuck my foot out and kicked him in the side lightly. "Jason!"

"Huh?" he turned to look at me, milk dribbling down his chin.

"Oh," I mused, "you're worse than Lizzy."

"What?" he asked, confused.

I motioned to my chin and he finally got the clue, using his black wife beater to wipe the liquid from his own face. "Look at this," I instructed, tossing him the magazine before pulling the bottle from Elizabeth's mouth and laying her against my shoulder.

"What is it?" Jason asked as he reached out and I burped Lizzy. He skimmed through the article and frowned. "I found a typo."

"Jason, I don't care about the typo! I'm talking about the picture of us where your arm is around me!"

"Oh."

"Oh?" I snapped. "That's all you're going to say?"

"Dude, why are you freaking out all of the sudden?" he wondered, head cocked to the side, hair hanging over his left eye.

"Oh, okay. You can freak out when I kiss you but I can't freak out when people are assuming we're gay?"

"I _am_ gay, Shane. Did you forget that little detail?" he sighed, looking hurt.

"Whoa, wait, is what why you're not upset about this?" I asked, motioning to the magazine.

Jason gave me a tiny shrug and took another bite of his cereal. "Maybe."

"We can't do this!" I screamed, frustrated, and then sighed as Elizabeth started crying. I patted her back but nothing happened. "What's wrong, Lizzy? You just ate, you don't need to be changed, and you won't burp," I said as I rocked her in my arms.

Nate barged in the room, guitar in hand. "Could it be because you two are fighting like idiots?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Here, I'll take the baby and you two go talk. Civilly," he adds, putting his instrument down and then taking Elizabeth.

Jason put his bowl of cereal on the end table and sighed heavily as he stood up. I did the same thing and followed him out to the back patio.

"So what are we going to do about this?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't know... whatever you feel is best for both us and Elizabeth," he said as I nodded. "But Shane, listen to me. Mitchie died two weeks ago, okay? You haven't had time to grieve yet. I mean, Nate and I have been over at your house constantly."

"I guess you're both just a distraction," I mumbled, looking away. Jason frowned and I panicked. "No, that's not that I meant! It's really sweet of you guys to stay with me and I appreciate it. It's just- I don't know," I whispered, then looked up. "What's your objection to this?"

Jason looked at me, but not directly in the eyes. "I guess I'm just having a hard time getting over Michael."

"That was two years ago! It's time to move on, man."

"Yeah, well not everyone gets over things as quickly as you _appear _to do," Jason spat.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I don't know!" Jason threw his arms into the air, seemingly defeated. "Heartbreak, I guess! I don't know..."

I shook my head in denial. "Is that what's holding you back? Jason, I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't do that to anyone."

"And what about Mitchie? Don't you think you owe it to her to concentrate on the baby right now?"

I stood there, hesitating for a minute. "Why are you attacking me?" I finally asked, breaking down. The tears came to my eyes and I just let them fall. "Why are you picking on me?"

"I'm not," Jason replied simply.

"Yes you are! Do you hear yourself? You're hammering me like I did something wrong!"

"You're jumping back into a relationship when your wife died two weeks ago, Shane. What am I supposed to do?" he asked quietly.

"She would want me to be happy, right?" I questioned in a whisper. Jason nodded and I stepped forward. He looked down as my hand was reaching for his and we met in the middle. Jason's fingers interlaced with mine as he lowered his head, pressing his lips to mine fully.


	7. Chapter 7

We parted after about two seconds and looked at each other. Just as I leaned in for another kiss we heard, Lizzy start crying and Nate groan in frustration. We both laughed a little as we went inside and saw Nate looking a bit... frazzled. "Need a little help?" we asked him as Jason tied his hair back with the bandanna that was around his neck.

"Yeah... what are you doing, Jason?" he asked.

"An attempt to keep Lizzy from pulling my hair," he grinned proudly as I passed Elizabeth into his arms.

"Haha, you look like a house keeper. Clean Shane's house."

Jason glared at Nate and I looked at Jason. "You don't have to clean my house," I reassured him. We shared a giggle.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Jason took me into his arms as I cried. Nate always seemed nervous when holding me and it made me scared that he might drop me, so I didn't like it when he held me. I was fine if he didn't feel nervous, but he usually did. "Shhh-shhh-shhh, don't cry Lizzy," Jason whispered, rocking me as I calmed down a bit.

I reached up to tug on his hair but I couldn't reach any. I tried again but still, nothing. "Well, we've figured out to solve the hair pulling problem now," Daddy said as he handed him my bottle that was still half-full from earlier.

I took it into my mouth when Jason offered it to me and closed my eyes, drinking it until I fell asleep, full and content.

**Jason's POV**

I looked down at Elizabeth after a few minutes and realized that she was asleep. I pulled the bottle from her lips, set it on the end table next to my empty cereal bowl from earlier, and said quietly, "She's asleep."

Shane pointed towards the staircase and I walked up to the nursery, careful not to slip or stumble. I laid the baby in her crib and covered her up before glancing around the pink-filled room. It was kind of sickening, but cute in a little girl way.

I walked out after turning on the baby monitor and shut the door quietly, as not to wake her up. I met Shane at the bottom of the stairs and smiled shyly.

"Dudes!" Nate called from the kitchen. "No one ever made coffee.

"We were kind of distracted with the baby," I answered, walking in there and sitting on a bar stool. "You can make it, though, since you volunteered."

"Uh! No, I went and got it. You can make it."

"No," I huffed.

"I'll make it," Shane said from the living room after turning off the TV, "since neither of you know how to be mature."

"That's true," I comment. "You're the most mature out of the three of us. I mean, you're the one with a kid."

"You'd probably have a kid by now but, _sadly_, that can't happen," Nate broke in.

"Was that sarcasm?" I asked, glaring at him.

Shane sighed, "Stop it." Nate was standing over by the coffee pot, looking in every cabinet for the filters.

I noticed he was standing on the tips of his toes and could only see the bottom shelf. "Haha! I know where they are but I'm not telling."

"What?" he asked, looking back at me. Shane walked by and patted his shoulder before reaching up to the second shelf and getting them down.

Nate snatched them, and then looked at me. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Nope."

"Uh, yeah."

"No, because if-"

"Shut up!" Shane screeched. We looked at him as we stopped and heard crying through the baby monitor. Shane sighed and ran up stairs; he came back down with Elizabeth still crying about two minutes later. "Shhh-shhh-shhh," he hushed as he rocked her in her arms.

She calmed down after a few minutes and tugged on a lock of his hair. Nate and I chuckled as Elizabeth made some cooing sounds and babbled a bit while Shane tried to get her to stop.

"You should learn to shut up yourself," Nate smirked as he continued setting the coffee pot.

My eyes locked with Shane's momentarily and he nods. "We... kind of need to talk about something," he told Nate after Elizabeth finally stopped pulling his hair.

"What?" he replied once he was finished at the coffee pot.

"Jason and I- okay, you know the thing in the Enquirer that you were so obviously upset about?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We might be together."

"What?" Nate asked, blinking furiously.

Shane nodded as if confirming his own statement. "I don't know, but for the past few days we've been kind of confused about each other and every thing."

"So, what? You guys are dating now?"

I shrugged and broke in, "Maybe. We're going on with the relationship we have now and we'll just... see what happens."

Nate's mouth dropped. "Shane, Mitchie just _died_, how could you possibly jump back into a relationship with someone else already?"

Without hesitating, he replied, "Because my marriage was a mistake. Would you stop nagging me about it?"

"Sorry," Nate replied, holding his hands up in defense. "Whatever, I mean as long as you guys are happy and we stay friends then every thing's cool."

"We're glad you feel that way," I said as Lizzy kept making little whimpers.

We smiled at her as she clutched onto Shane's shirt. He ran his fingers through her hair as she looked around.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Daddy, Jason, and Nate were talking about weird stuff that I didn't understand so I got Daddy's attention. I cuddled into his arms as I looked around trying to find something I could concentrate on. That's when Jason asked my daddy if they could talk alone. He nodded, Nate gave them both a weird look and then Daddy carried me into the living room.

"What?" he asked Jason.

"Okay, this is really hard and awkward. I want- I haven't done this in a while and-"

"Jason!"

"What?" he squeaked.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked shyly. "I mean, we'll have to take Elizabeth to your mom or something because Nate doesn't have a clue about baby stuff, but-"

"Yes," Daddy answered him. "Yes, I will go out with you," he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason smiled as I reached up and grabbed Daddy's hair. "I need to get a hair cut," he sighed as Jason laughed while Daddy pulled his hair from my hand and handed me to Jason.

"Hey, Lizzy," he said as I reached up and tried to get a lock of his hair but couldn't get any. "Sorry, Doll, I don't want to go bald yet."

Daddy laughed a bit as I grabbed his chin instead. "I don't think she'll give up Jason, she's too determined."

"Well, we know where she gets it from," he smirked at Daddy.

"What?"

"Well, I just asked you out and you said yes. Before then I wouldn't have even thought of dating anytime soon because of... because of Michael. I mean, you kind of pushed me to it even though I don't think I'm ready and granted I'll probably make a fool of myself."

Daddy smiled at Jason and blushed. "So where are we going to go and when?"

"Um, somewhere where the paparazzi won't follow us and how about tonight?"

Daddy nodded and I grabbed at Jason's nose. He pulled back and laughed before poking my nose with the tip of his finger. When I stared at his hand, both he and Daddy laughed. "She likes you. So much," he added.

"I think you're talking through her," Jason said as he looked at Daddy. Then he moved forward and kissed Daddy on the cheek softly. "Hey, I probably need to go back to my apartment for a few hours. I haven't been paying much attention to it and it's a mess. Is that cool?"

"Yeah," Daddy nodded before Jason handed me to him. "Bye," he called to Jason.

Jason walked back to Daddy swiftly, kissed him, smiled, and then went home.

--

**Shane's POV**

Around seven my mom came over and right after that, Jason rang the doorbell. I answered it and was kind of taken aback. He looked really good. He was wearing fitted black jeans, white boots, a vintage t-shirt, and on top of that, a grey jacket. His hair was perfect: smoothed down, straightened and just plain amazing.

"Hey," he said with a shy voice as I invented him in.

We went over to my mom, who was holding Lizzy as she drank her formula.

Jason sat down with a smile as Lizzy looked around and saw him. She made some cooing sounds as she pushed the bottle out of her mouth. Mom gave her a light smile as she handed her to Jason. "Hey Lizzy," he said as she reached up and grabbed his nose again.

"She's really grabby," I told my mom who in turn smiled.

"You two better get going," she said, taking Lizzy back when Jason handed her over.

He then stood up and took my hand as I did the same thing. "Bye, Mom. Thanks bunches," I called after walking out the front door. Jason led me to his car and opened the passenger's door for me. "Jase, you don't-"

"No, no, I insist," he smiled, kissing my cheek before I got in. He shut the door and went over to the other side before doing the same and turning the car on.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he smiled back, glancing at me before backing out of my driveway.

"You look great by the way," I told him shyly.

"Aww, thanks."

The drive was pretty much quiet except for small talk between the two of us. Jason pulled up to a little Italian restaurant and parked in the corner spot before getting out and opening my door for me.

He took my hand shyly and led me to the door, then held it open for me. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet. Why didn't I notice that before?"

"I don't know," he shrugged as we were seated across from each other.

"How do you know about this place?" I asked, opening my menu. "It's kind of secluded."

"My parents are friends with the owners, Lydia and Charlie. Charlie's the chef and Lydia's the manager."

"Hm," I nodded.

We ordered our food and in silence for a while until Jason finally asked, "Why did you say your marriage was a mistake?"

I shrugged, pushing the food around on my plate with my work. "I didn't love her."

He stopped moving, mouth hanging open. "You didn't love her?"

"No," I admitted quietly, shaking my head. "Not like that."

"Then why did you marry her?"

I shrugged again. "I was trying to get someone's attention," I said quietly.

"But I mean you must have at least-"

"No," I shook my head, "I didn't love her. We were friends but we fought all the time."

"So how'd Elizabeth come about?"

"Mitchie wanted a kid. I didn't."

"So she isn't yours?"

"She is," I confirmed.

Jason cocked his head to the side. "So how...?"

"She's a test tube baby."

"You guys didn't even have sex?"

"Nope," I answered proudly, leaning back in my side of the booth and taking a drink of my tea. "Because it's pointless unless you do it with a person you love."

"Whoa. So, like, you still have your V-Card?" he asked.

I smirked. "Yeah, but you're going to change that."

"Whoa, wait. You said-"

"Jason."

"Huh?"

"Stop saying 'whoa' at the beginning of every sentence," I laughed.

He blushed. "Sorry. You said that you married her because you were trying to get someone's attention, right?" I nodded. "Whose attention?" Jason asked cautiously.

I swallowed and looked directly into his eyes. "Yours."

"M-Mine?" he stuttered.

"Yes," I confirmed smoothly.

"Do you mean that all of this time I've spent alone we could have been something?" he asked.

"I guess," I shrugged. Jason frowned and looked away. "But what's important now is that we're together, right?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

I reached across the table and grabbed his left hand in my right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jason's POV**

"Please, Jason," Shane whined. "Pleeease?"

"It hurts, Doll," I told him as we lay in his bed together, my body atop of his.

He ran his fingers through my hair and ruffled the back of it. "But I don't care. It's been, like, three months since we've started dating."

"Exactly," I breathed into his mouth, placing a soft kiss at the corner of it.

"Jaaase."

"Shaaane," I countered.

"Come on! We've known each other for, like, _ever_. Please?"

"It's painful, Shay. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," he said. "Jason, please make love to me." Shane's eyelashes cast shadows against his perfect skin and I just couldn't say no.

"Okay," I nodded. "But it's just so painful. I don't want to hurt you."

"You've already said that," he giggled. "Just do it lovingly. Besides, I know you would never hurt me."

"Never," I confirmed. "Now," I started, "shall we?"

"Yes!" Shane squealed softly before taking my face in both of his hands and kissing me passionately. I kissed back, tongue sliding against his lips and waiting for admittance into his mouth. My boyfriend complied, parting his lips and shoving his own muscle inside my mouth as well.

Within two minutes, we pulled apart. "You're sure you're okay?" I pressed.

Shane nodded. "Wait, will I bleed and stuff?"

"Yes, Baby," I breathed softly. "You probably will," I confirmed, reaching up and brushing the fringe out of Shane's face.

"What about walking? Will that-"

"Yeah, you'll probably limp tomorrow."

He stared at me for a second, and then laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"No," I shook my head and Shane frowned. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," he nodded.

--

Ten minutes later all clothes were shed and we lay atop of the bed hard, excited and anticipating what was to come.

"You're _sure_ you're ready, Shay? One hundred and fifteen-four percent sure you want to do this with me?"

"With you? Definitely," was his reply. Once I received the confirmation I got out of the bed, walked into the master bathroom and came out with baby lotion, smirking. "Whoa, Jase, you can't-"

"It's the only thing you have that'll work. And it smells good. You'll smell like a baby," I mused, climbing on the big mattress once more. "Oh, and it softens skin," I giggled before I lay down and snuggled up behind my boyfriend, fingers popping the bottle's cap. I squirted a generous amount on my fingers and nestled my head in the crook of Shane's neck. "Ready?" I whispered while trailing my hand down the middle of his back. He nodded in response and I slipped my finger into his tight hole.

He gasped violently, lips falling apart and back arching into my front. Knowing that this is the least of the pain to come, I slipped a second finger in. I closed my eyes, hating to see my baby in such pain and cuddled my lips close to his ear, whispering, "Shh." Shane nodded incoherently and tightened around my fingers. I could tell he was still nervous but the tension in his body left. I slipped a third finger in, and my boyfriend kept still.

We stayed in the same position for a while before Shane admitted he was ready to go. He let out a shaky whimper when I withdrew my fingers. I spread the excess lotion over my eager length hurriedly. Just to be safe I took the bottle of baby lotion and spread another small amount of the already-lubricated area.

I littered soft kisses in the crook of Shane's neck before propping myself up on one elbow, chest still pressed to my boyfriend's back. One hand caressed his hair, the other guiding my cock inside of him. I took no hesitation in thrusting right in. Shane gasped, the back of his hair resting against my forehead. His mouth fell open and I panted. "Okay, Baby?" I asked softly.

"Y-Yeah," he stammered breathlessly. "Don't stop for anything." I nodded and leaned down to press kisses to his shoulder. He stayed quiet, lips opening only to emit little noises and pants. He gently eased himself back against me even more so that I inched in. I groaned lightly against Shane's skin.

I shifted, changing my angle slightly and hit a spot inside of Shane that made my man moan in utter pleasure. I guessed that the pain was drifting away by then. His mouth hung open as he desperately wriggled his hips, hoping I would hit that spot again. When I got it, he growled, "Faster. Harder." I brushed my lips against the back of his neck. "Jason," he whined. I smiled, picking up speed and hitting that spot repeatedly.

My hand then gently gripping Shane's left hip left moved, traveling down to his belly. Then lower. My index finger rubbed over the head of his cock. I gripped it gently, and Shane broke the silence in the room and moan loudly into it. "Don't stop," he ordered hotly. I complied with his wishes, continuing my pleasurable rhythm. My stomach tingled as I continued to glide in and out of him and I couldn't hold it any more. The younger man who was giving me his virginity suddenly gasped out, "Jase, I-I'm coming..."

"I know, it's okay," I whispered, both of us still very close.

I buried my face in the back of his shoulder as I thrust a few more times, stroking Shane's cock only once before he let go, releasing in my hand and the bed sheets, whispering my name as I continued to pleasure him.

Just as he finished my mouth opened against his skin and I emitted a muffled moan. My eyelids fell closed as my boyfriend's muscles suddenly clenched around me. "Fuck," I growled. "Shane..." He reached back and locked his fingers into my hair, tugging it roughly, as I came inside of his body, moaning his name one last time as I rode out my orgasm.

I stopped moving, but didn't pull out of my boyfriend just yet. "I love you," Shane whispered, head turned around so he was looking at me. I stared into his eyes and leaned forward, placing a simple kiss on those perfect lips.

He held the contact for a few seconds before turning his head straight again, and I pulled out. "I love you, too." I spooned his body closed to mine and a few minutes later asked, "You alright, Baby?"

"I-I'm more than alright," he countered shyly, causing me to smile. "You're amazing, Jason." Suddenly Shane switched positions, rolling over onto his back and then his side so that we were facing each other. His nose rested against my chest and he closed his eyes as he drifted away into a peaceful sleep.

Arms around Shane, I watched him as long as I could before joining in his slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to Lizzy crying. I grabbed my clothes from the floor and put them on. I didn't want to wake Shane up, figuring he'd probably be pretty sore from the night before. I got up and went to Lizzy's room. "Hey, it's okay. Shhh-shhh-shhh. Don't cry, Lizzy," I said as I carried her downstairs and got her bottle of formula.

It was hard to believe how fast she was growing up. I started feeding her as she reached up and tugged on my hair.

I laughed to myself and pulled the lock from her grip as I went upstairs. After she had finished I laid her down for her morning nap. I went back to Shane's bedroom quietly, planning to slip back in bed but much to my surprise, he was awake.

"Hi," he said, tired and groggy.

Walking over to the bed, I sat down on my side of it. "Hey, how're you feeling?"

"Exhausted. Sore. Extremely sore. In pain," he laughed weakly.

"I told you." I smiled barely, reaching out and running a hand over his cheek. "I know where Elizabeth gets this," I stopped and pulled his hair, "from."

Shane squealed and pushed my hand away. "What are you talking about?"

"You pulled my hair last night."

He cocked his head to the side cutely. "Really? I don't remember."

"That's because you were under my spell," I retorted smartly.

"Mmm, I feel disgusting."

"Oh, I left that out. Sorry."

Shane tried to move but moaned loudly, obviously still in pain. "Jase, _God_," he whined, eyes squeezing shut. "It hurts!"

I kissed his temple before getting out of bed and dashing to the bathroom, running a tub full of warm water. "I'll be right back, okay?" I asked, not waiting for an answer before I went downstairs and brought back two painkillers and a glass of cold spring water. I went back to the bedroom and handed them both to Shane. He took them as I watched, feeling guilty for hurting him so bad.

"Thanks," my boyfriend whispered, smiling weakly. I went to his side of the bed and lifted him up, one arm under his back and the other under his knees. "Jason!" Shane squealed as his arms wrapped around my neck. "What're you doing?"

"You're going to take a bubble bath," I replied, going into the bathroom and setting him in a warm tub. "I'll wash the sheets, okay?"

"What? Why?" he wanted to know.

I smirked. "Have you seen them?"

"No," Shane shook his head.

"Good," I winked before turning the water off. I threw the bottle of bubble bath at him and he caught it.

"Wait, what about the baby?"

"I fed her already. Holler if you need anything," I said before walking out.

--

_Six years later_

"Elizabeth, come on or you're going to be late!" I called from the living room, waiting for my daughter to come down stairs.

"Just a _minute_, Daddy! I can't find my pink shoes!"

I sighed. "Wear the purple ones then!"

"That doesn't _match_! Don't you know anything about dresses?"

"No, Lizzy, I don't." Jason walked by me, kissing my cheek as he did so. He was getting ready to go to the studio to meet with Nate. I was to meet them after taking Lizzy to school. It was her first day, and she was going to be late if she didn't hurry up.

"See you later, Shay," he said.

"You too," I said as I finally sighed and went upstairs. "Come _on,_ Lizzy. You need to get to school."

"But I can't find my shoes," she whined.

"Can you please just wear the purple ones? They'll look fine with the dress you have on," I said.

"But I want to wear the pink ones," she stomped her feet.

"Are these them?" I asked, picking up a pair of pink sandals.

"Yes!" she said as I sighed and gave them to her.

After she put them on I took her to the car and she climbed in the back seat. Within about ten minutes, we got there. "Bye, Sweetie," I said hugging her goodbye outside of the classroom.

"Please don't leave Daddy!" she cried, refusing to let go of me.

I sighed; she'd never been apart from me that long, she'd been on every tour Connect 3 had since she'd been born. She'd never even spent a night away from me. "It will be fine, Sweetie. You'll have a lot of fun without me here with you," I tried to reason.

**Elizabeth's POV**

"But I want you to stay!" I cried, clinging to Daddy even tighter.

"But without me you'll make so many more friends and have such a fun time!" he said, trying to make me feel better. "Lizzy, I have to get to the studio. Let go. _Please_."

Before I could respond, a lady came out. "Hello, Mr. Gray," she said with a tiny giggle as Daddy sighed, recognizing her as being a fan. "I'm Ms. Young and I'll be teaching your daughter, Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you," he said before turning back to me. "I'll be back in a few hours Lizzy; it's only half a day."

I clung tighter as Daddy tried to pry me from his shirt. After about a five-minute battle he finally got free from my grip and dashed out of the room before I could reattach myself.

--

**Jason's POV**

"But that sounds weird," Nate argued, shaking his head. "'Scheme' doesn't rhyme with 'thing'."

"It's close enough," I groaned, throwing my head back and dropping the lyrics tablet in my lap. I propped my feet up on the black table in front of the couch Nate and I were on.

"Why not put something like 'scheme' with 'theme'?"

"Because that's totally stupid! A scheme and a theme are almost the same thing." I heard the door open and close. Keys fell onto another table and Shane sighed. I broke my attention from Nate to look at him. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"She was incredibly clingy. She made a scene when we got there and to top it all off, her teacher is a fan."

"Oh, Lizzy could bribe her for good grades with, like, a backstage pass or something," Nate broke in.

I glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Off subject, much? Anyway, she finally let you go?" I ask my boyfriend.

"No, I literally had to run away."

"Oh," I chuckled as he came over and sat down next to me, hand on my thigh.

"What're you doing?" Shane asked.

"Writing and fighting about whether 'scheme' rhymes with 'thing'."

"Who's on which side?" he wanted to know.

"It doesn't rhyme!" Nate groaned.

Shane looked at me affectionately. "Of course it does."

Our curly-haired friend sat back up and stared at Shane and me. "You're only on his side because you love him."

"That's true," he giggled, leaning in and kissing me sweetly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Get a room," Nate said as we just laughed at him.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Ms. Young took me into another room with a bunch of other kids in it that were playing with toys. "Class, say hello to Elizabeth," she said as everyone looked at me.

"Hi, Elizabeth," they all said.

"Why don't you go sit be Ali?" Ms. Young asked, leading me over to a girl with pretty blonde hair.

I sat down and Ali turned at me. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi," I replied shyly.

"It's okay, don't be sad. Ms. Young is really nice and lets us talk and play with stuff."

"Okay," I nod nervously. "I like your hair. What's that called?"

"They're called braids," Ali told me. "My mommy did them this morning before we left."

"Oh. I don't have a mom," I said.

"You don't have a mom?" she asked, mouth hanging open.

I shake my head, feeling a little weird. "No, she died when I was born. I never knew her. I have a daddy, though. He's famous."

"Oh, really?" Ali asked, not believing me.

"Uh huh. His name is Shane Gray but I'm not supposed to call him that. I can only call him Dad, or Daddy."

"Nuh uh," Ali said, crossing her arms.

"Uh huh! Ms. Young saw him so you can ask her if you don't believe me. Oh, and my name is on here," I said, picking my backpack up off the floor and showing Ali how my name is written on the straps.

"Wow," she breathed, surprised. "Your dad really _is_ Shane Gray."

"Yep," I smiled.

"My mommy says that he's a sinner."

"What's a spinner?" I asked, my face scrunching up.

"No, _sinner_. That's someone who does something bad that God doesn't like. Sinners go to Hell."

"What does my daddy do that God doesn't like?"

"He's not married to a mommy and he lives with a man."

"Who?"

"Jason Hall."

"Oh!" I said, almost forgetting about Daddy's boyfriend. "They love each other. They've been together for a really long time. Since I was a baby, even."

Ali smiled and after that, Ms. Young asked us to all stop talking, so we did.

--

Around ten o'clock Ms. Young tells us to pick up the toys because it's time for recess. Ali and I were still sticking together so I asked her, "What's recess?"

"My older brother Brian told me that it's where you go outside and play on the playground."

"Why do we do _that_?" I asked.

Ms. Young who was walking by at the moment stops and kneels down next to me. "It's so that students can get exorcize."

"Oh. My daddy and Jason exorcize every night. They wrestle in their room when they think I'm asleep." My teacher looked at me in shock and her mouth dropped. I blinked. "What?"

"Nothing, Lizzy," she replied, face red.

She led the class through the halls and Ali poked me. I turned and looked at her. "What?"

"I don't think they're wrestling in there, Lizzy."

"Then what are they doing?" I stopped and ask once we got outside, hands on my hips and eyes squinting because of the sun.

"I think it's called sex," Ali whispered into my ear. "That's a sin, too."

"What's that?" I questioned, face scrunching up.

"I don't know. It's how people have babies, Mommy said."

"Oh. Does that mean I'm going to get a brother or sister?" I asked happily.

My friend shook her head, braids swinging as she did so. "I don't think two daddies can have babies together."

"Wow, Ali. How do you know about all this stuff?"

"My mom tells me. She says she'd rather me hear it from her first than have to learn it at school."

"Oh," I nodded and Ali pulled me over to the playground.

--

**Shane's POV**

"Well, guys, I gotta go get Elizabeth," I said, standing to my feet.

"Wait," Jason said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a tender kiss. I looked down at him and he smiled. "Now you can go."

I laughed softly and kissed his cheek before grabbing my keys and walking out.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the school from the studio and when I walked inside of the little building, my daughter ran to me. "Daddy!"

"Hey, Lizzy," I smiled, kneeling down and hugging her. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" she beamed. "I met a real nice girl. Her name is Ali and she's smart and knows a lot. We're best friends!"

"Really?" I ask, standing again and picking Elizabeth up. "That's awesome."

"Bye, Elizabeth," Ms. Young said from her place in the doorway.

"Bye," Lizzy answered, not very sincerely. "Daddy," she whispered, "tell my teacher bye. She likes you!"

I smiled, turned around and said, "Bye, Ms. Young."

The poor woman nearly fainted as I smiled, and then walked out of the building. I helped Elizabeth climb into the back of my SUV and buckled her in, then got in.

About two minutes into the drive, she asked, "Daddy?"

"Hm?" I responded.

"Do you and Jason have sex?"

"W-What?"

She ignored me and said, "That makes you a sinner. Can two daddies have babies?"

"Elizabeth, what are you talking about?" I glanced back at her and she shrugged. "How do you even know what sex is? You're six years old!"

"I'm almost seven! Well, I don't _exactly_ know what sex is but Ali told me that you and Jason aren't wrestling at night." I pulled up to a red light and stopped, banging my head against the steering wheel. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Daddy, I'm ready!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs, bumping into Jason. "Sorry," I said as I went to find my dad. He was standing in the kitchen making a cup of coffee. "Daddy, I wanna go. Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay," he sighed, still trying to wake up.

Jason came in and looked at Daddy. "Baby, you want me to take her? You look exhausted."

My dad turned around and looked at his boyfriend. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all. Do you?" Jason asked, turning to me.

I smile and shook my head. "Can we go, though? Please? Right now?"

"Yeah," he said, grabbing Daddy's keys from the table. "Bye, Shay," he called as we walked out the door.

"Bye, Daddy!" I added and shut the portal. On the drive to school, Daddy's boyfriend was really quiet. I decided to ask, "Who won?"

"What?" he asked, confused. Sometimes Jason was _so_ dull.

"Last night. The wrestling match. Who won?"

"Lizzy, what're you talking about?"

"I heard you and Daddy um," I stopped, probably figuring that Jason wouldn't like it if I said 'sex' and said, "wrestling last night. Who won?"

"Oh," Jason says, still oblivious. "Me, I guess."

"Oh," I said just like him and stopped talking until we got to school. Once my daddy's boyfriend got out of the car I took his hand and pulled him inside of the building. When Ms. Young saw us she kind of got red in the face and then turned around to talk to a boy whose name I didn't know. "Jason," I whispered, pointing. "Ms. Young likes you guys a whole lot. Go say hi to her," I said before I went and sat down in my seat beside Ali.

"Hi!" she said happily.

I noticed her hair was different and asked, "Okay, what's _that_ called?"

"Curls," Ali replied. "My mom did them again. Where's your dad?"

"He stayed home while his boyfriend took me."

"Oh, Jason?" she asked smartly.

"Yeah, he's over there," I said, pointing to somewhere near Ms. Young. "I asked him who won the wrestling match last night."

"Lizzy," she sighed, "they aren't wrestling!"

"I know but I said that so he wouldn't get mad."

"Oh," she nodded. "That was smart."

"Thanks."

I sat there for a few more seconds until Jason waved at me, saying, "Bye, Lizzy."

"Bye!" I hollered back.

Just then, a boy named Russell came over to me. "Who was _that_?"

"His name is Jason. He's my daddy's boyfriend."

"Ew, your dad is _gay_?"

"What's gay?" I asked, turning to Ali.

"It means your dad likes boys, not girls."

"Oh," I frowned, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I-I guess he is," I mumbled to Russell before I stopped talking.

--

Around noon, I saw Daddy come to the front door of the school. I was hanging back behind all of the other kids, still feeling sad because I didn't have a mom.

"Come on, Lizzy, let's go," he said, reaching for my hand. I put mine in his and he took me out to the car, put me in the backseat, buckled me, got in the front and then started driving. He kept glancing back at me in the rearview mirror. Finally, he asked, "What's wrong?

I looked up at the back of his head and shakily replied with, "D-Daddy, are you gay?"

"Where'd you hear that from?" he snapped, ignoring my question.

"A boy at school named Russell."

"Next time he asks or tells you something don't talk to him."

"Okay," I nodded, and then asked, "Daddy?"

"What?"

"Why don't I have a mom?"

He hesitated. "Elizabeth, where is this all coming from?"

"Kids at school think I'm weird because I don't have a mom."

"You don't need one. You have me and Jason."

"I want a mom!"

"Well, too bad. You can't have one," he said shortly.

I felt tears coming into my eyes. "I want a mom so she can fix my hair!"

"Lizzy, you have Jason and me. You don't need a mother."

"I hate Jason!" I screamed, kicking my feet against the back of Daddy's seat.

He pulled into the nearest parking lot quickly, causing me to jerk forward in my seat belt when he stopped. "Elizabeth Michelle Gray! Don't you ever, _ever_ say that about the man I love _ever_ again! Do you understand me?!"

I'd never heard Daddy yell like that before, especially not at me. I was kind of scared, so I just nodded and wiped my tears away.

**Shane's POV**

Around five o'clock, Lizzy, Jason and I left our house to go to Mitchie's parents' since they were going to watch Lizzy while Jason and I went on a date. After driving for around 10 minutes, we got there. "Okay, Sweetie, I want you to be on your best behavior while you're here," I said as I unbuckled her.

"Okay Daddy," she said as I carried her to the front door.

"Good," I said knocking on the door. Mrs. Torres came to the door a few seconds later. "Hey, Connie."

"Hello Shane, Lizzy," she said, taking Lizzy from my arms.

She'd never really liked that I was dating Jason. She did her best to pretend for Elizabeth's sake, though, while Mr. Torres was completely fine with it. "Bye, Daddy," Lizzy said.

"Bye, Lizzy. I'll be back by eight to pick you up," I said.

"Okay," she said as Mrs. Torres closed the door.

I sighed, hoping Lizzy wouldn't say anything like she'd said in the car the day before. That was trouble just waiting to happen. When I got back in the vehicle, Jason took my hand gently and kissed it. I smiled at him and leaned over, pecking his cheek. "You won't guess what happened yesterday. I never told you this."

"Oh. What?" my boyfriend wanted to know.

"Elizabeth asked if we have sex."

"What?" Jason questioned again, shocked.

"Yeah. Then she said that makes me a sinner. And _then_ she wanted to know if 'two daddies can have babies.' She met a seemingly interesting girl at school who taught her all of this."

My boyfriend is stifling his laughter. "Does Lizzy even know what sex is?"

I sighed once more. "I don't know. She said that the girl, Ali, told her that we aren't wrestling at night."

"No shit," Jason giggled.

I reached over and smacked his arm gently. "Stupid."

"Am not," he countered. "More like immature."

I laughed, "Yeah, but I love you anyway."

"You, too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Elizabeth's POV**

"How's school, Lizzy?" Grandma asked me we when were doing the dishes. I was standing on the chair next to her, putting away the clean silverware.

"It's really fun! I met a girl. Her name is Ali, and we're best friends."

"That's good," she replied, reaching above me and putting a plate in the cabinet. "Is she nice?"

"I think she is. She kind of knows a lot for someone her age, though," I told her.

"Have you met anyone else?"

"Ooh yeah! There's this one boy, Russell, and he's _so_ mean! He said 'ew, your dad's gay?' when I told him who Jason was."

"Oh," Grandma replies quietly. "What'd you tell him?"

"I asked him what that meant and he said it means Daddy likes boys, not girls. Then when I asked my daddy, he got mad. _Then_ I said that I hated Jason and that I want a mommy who could fix my hair and stuff. Daddy got _super_ mad that time. He yelled at me and said for me to never say anything like that ever _ever_ again about the man he loves." Grandma turned around and stared at me. I nodded triumphantly. "He even called me by my whole name."

"Sweetie, did your father hurt you?" Grandma asked, rushing over to me and putting her hand on my face.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, Daddy would never hurt me. He just got mad because he loves Jason a whole lot. They have sex every night."

Grandma's face went red and she waited a few seconds before talking again. "Lizzy, why don't you go watch TV in the living room? I'll finish up in here. Oh, and could you tell your grandfather that I need to talk to him?"

"Sure." I waited until I was done putting the forks away to hop down from my chair. I went into the living room and went over to the couch where my grandpa was. "Grandma wants to talk to you," I told him before sitting down. Grandpa got up and went into there where Grandma was.

I listened to them for a minute before getting up and sneaking over to the entrance to the room. I stood behind the door where I knew that couldn't see me but I could still see them.

"Steve, kindergartners shouldn't know those things," Grandma said quietly. "I don't think living with Shane and Jason is having a good impact on her life."

"It's fine, Connie."

"I don't know," Grandma sighed. "I think we should try to get custody of her. I mean, she's our daughter's child and just-"

"We can't do that, Honey. We'd be stabbing a family member in the back."

"Shane _isn't_ a family member. He used to be but since he started dating Jason he isn't. He isn't my son-in-law anymore."

"Jason's a nice guy; he loves Elizabeth just as much as Shane does."

"It isn't good for her," Grandma told him again.

"I'm not going to have any part of this custody thing if you're really serious," Grandpa told her before walking out of the kitchen. I wanted until he was gone to go sit on the couch again. It felt like a long time had gone by before Daddy came and got me.

--

**Shane's POV**

I walked into Elizabeth's room where she was waiting for me to tuck her in. I picked up a few shoes that were scattered out on the floor and tossed them into her pink container before walking to her bedside.

"Daddy?" she asked sleepily.

"What?"

"What does custody mean?"

I looked at my daughter, confused. "What?"

"Custody. What does it mean?"

I hesitated, trying to put the definition into something an almost-seven-year-old would understand. "Um... it means that somebody gets to keep something. Why?"

"Grandma said she wanted to get that of me."

"What?" I asked as my jaw dropped just a little.

Lizzy nodded. "She said that maybe she and Grandpa should try. Then Grandpa said he likes Jason and he wouldn't do that to you. Daddy, what does that mean?"

I sighed softly, reaching out and stroking her cheek. "Nothing, Honey. Just try and sleep, okay?" I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night, Daddy. I love you," she said before I walked out and closed the door.

When I went downstairs and sat on the couch next to Jason, he frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I replied quietly. "Why?"

"You look sick," my boyfriend said, reaching up and feeling my face. "You sure everything's okay?"

"No," I shook my head worriedly. "Lizzy asked me what custody means."

"So?" Jason asked.

"Then she said that Connie told Steve that maybe they should try to get custody of her," I said helplessly. "And because Mitchie was their daughter they probably have a really good chance of getting it if they try."

"Baby," Jason said quietly, turning the television off and scooting over to me. He put his arms around my shoulders and hugged me close. "We're not going to lose her, okay? Don't worry."

"I know... I just-"

"Shh," my boyfriend cooed, kissing my temple. "Everything's going to be okay. Stop stressing. I don't like to see you upset."

"Okay," I sighed, snuggling into Jason's embrace.

"Now," he said, getting up and pulling me with him. "How about a round of wrestling?"

I looked up at Jason and he winked. I took his hand and replied, "Sounds great."


	14. Chapter 14

After our 'wrestling match', Jason and I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and got dressed. Luckily, Jason and I had the day off so we could spend some time alone and just relax. "Jase, wake up," I said as I shook his shoulder lightly.

"Hm? What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just time to get up," I whispered against his ear.

"Oh... five more minutes," he groaned.

"Come on, if you get up and wake Lizzy up I'll make coffee and breakfast," I told him temptingly.

"Fine," he groaned before reaching down beside the bed, grabbing his boxers and slipping them on. "Mmm, I love you," he smiled before standing up and pecking my lips lightly.

**Jason's POV**

I got up and went towards Lizzy's room. "Hey, Lizzy, wake up," I said, gently shaking her.

"Nooo," she groaned. "Five more minutes."

"Come on," I said uncovering her.

"No, five more minutes," she begged, trying to bury herself in the bed and pull the covers back over her.

"Come on Lizzy," I said, picking her up out of bed. "You feeling okay?" I asked, putting my hand to her head.

"Yeah, just tired," she sighed as I sat her on her feet. I left the room as she got dressed, and then she came downstairs.

"Hi, Daddy," she said before sitting down at the table.

"Hey," Shane said from his spot in front of the stove. He turned back to cooking breakfast and I walked to where he was standing, put my arms around his waist and squeezed hard enough to make him groan. "God, Jason, ow," he laughed lightly after I let go.

"Sorry, Babe," I said as I kissed the back of his hair before stepping to his side and pouring myself a cup of coffee. After mixing it to my desired consistency, I sat down at the table beside Lizzy, and then Shane served both of us.

We all ate breakfast together, and then it was time for Shane to take Lizzy to school. I offered to do it for him but he said no.

**Shane's POV **

I took my daughter to her classroom but stopped right outside of it. "Lizzy," I started, kneeling down in front of her. "I don't want you to listen to anything anyone says about you, me or Jason, okay? We're a happy family, and just because not everyone has two... dads doesn't mean we're weird."

"Okay," she said, nodding before hugging me. "I love you, Daddy."

I smiled, kissing her head. "Love you, too. Have fun." I stood up and waved to her before heading back to the house.

When I got there, I saw Steve's car sitting in the driveway. I pulled up next to him and parked before rushing to the front door. As I went inside, I saw Mitchie's parents sitting on the couch next to Jason.

"They want custody of Lizzy," he said quietly.

I stared at my ex-in-laws, disbelief clouding my eyes. "W-What?"

"Son, this is all Connie's idea. I'm just here because I strongly disagree with what my wife is trying to do. You know I love you, Jason and Lizzy."

"Steve, that's our granddaughter! She's living with two men that're too wrapped up in themselves to-"

"We aren't too wrapped up in each other," I snapped viciously. "It's Lizzy first, and then the two of us. My daughter means everything to us!"

"That's why you wanted her in the first place, right?" Connie replied, crossing her arms and standing up. "You didn't want that baby more than the man in the moon."

"There's no man in the moon," Jason said quietly.

I ignored him. "That doesn't matter now. Mitchie wanted a baby so I gave it to her. Maybe I didn't love her like a normal husband should but we were friends! Don't even _go_ there!"

"You know what, Shane? You weren't a normal husband. Normal husbands give their wives children the natural way. Normal husbands don't go around fantasizing about being with their band mate instead of the mother of their child."

"I didn't _love_ her like that!" I screamed uncontrollably.

"Then why did you marry her?" Mrs. Torres wanted to know. "Because she felt like that about you, right? You're such a nice man, you know? Doing her a favor and breaking her heart at the same time!"

"Connie, it doesn't matter now. She's gone!" Steve yelled before storming out to the back yard.

"I want my granddaughter," Mrs. Torres said matter-of-factly.

"Shane, I can't do this anymore," Jason whispers, standing up. "I can't fucking stand the rejection from everyone but you. Maybe it's best for your family if you and I stop seeing each other."

"No, Jase-"

"Goodbye," he said quietly, kissing my cheek and holding back tears as he walked out of the house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jason's POV**

I picked up the phone, feeling lousy beyond belief. I missed Shane already and it had only been, like, ten minutes. But if this would help Elizabeth stay with him I'd put up with the broken heart, the knot in my stomach, and the loneliness. I pulled into an abandoned building's parking lot and turned my car off.

I dialed Nate's number to tell him. After about two rings, he picked up. "Hello?" he answered, sounding a bit upset.

"Hey, Nate, it's me," I said.

"Oh... hey, Jason," he replied.

"Shane already called you didn't he?" I asked.

"No, what would Shane be calling about?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, first tell me why you sound so upset."

"Kensy," he said, referring to his wife of two years now and the woman who was pregnant with his soon-to-be son and daughter. "She... she had a miscarriage."

"Oh, Nate, I'm so sorry," I responded. "Did she lose both babies or will you still have one?"

"We'll still have a baby girl, but the boy didn't make it," he admitted as his voice cracked a bit.

"Nate, I'm really sorry," I said sympathetically.

"Yeah... so why did you call me?"

"Well, I kind of broke up with Shane."

"You what?! Why would you do that Jason? You two love each other so much!"

"You don't have to remind me," I snapped. "It was for the best, though."

"How could it be for the best, Jase?! Lizzy's lived with you being with Shane all her life! He loves you, you love him, and Lizzy loves you like a father!"

"I know, but Connie wants to try to get custody of Lizzy and maybe if I'm out of the picture she won't even try."

"Connie's trying to get custody of Lizzy? But why?!"

"She doesn't think that living with two men is good for her."

"That's so incredibly stupid! So she thinks it's good for put her granddaughter through this type of stress?"

"I guess," I shrugged sadly. "God, I miss him so much," I whispered before leaning my head against the car window. I sat there for a minute, holding back the tears as best I could. "Nate, what am I going to do? I can't live without him..."

"Look, I'm having a crisis of my own so could you just refrain from killing yourself for a day or so until I have time to talk to Shane?"

"I guess," I mumbled. "Wait, where am I going to stay?"

"Jason, I have to go. Bye."

"Nate-" I started but he hung up before I could say anything else. I threw my phone on the floorboard and started my car again, heading to my mom's place.

When I got there, I went to the front door, wondering if I should knock or not. It feels sort of weird just walking in after all this time and so I put my fist to the door, tapping it lightly. My mom opened it, smiling. "Hi, Jason," she said, hugging me.

"Hey, Mom," I mumbled as I returned her affection.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked, pulling back and looking me over. "You seem upset."

"I broke up with Shane this morning," I told her, holding back tears.

"What?" She put her hand to my cheek in a motherly fashion. "Jason, why?"

"It's a long story," I said as my mom guided me to the kitchen. She mentioned something about making coffee and having me and telling her all about this. I sat down at my childhood table and laid my head on my folded arms.

My mother set the coffee pot and took the chair next to me as she waited for it to brew. "So, what happened?"

I sat up straight but still rested my head in my hands. "Ever since Lizzy started school she's been told by her classmates that Shane is gay."

The coffee pot gurgled, signaling it's finished and my mom got up, fixing us cups before coming back to the table. "Okay, then what?"

I took a sip of my hot beverage and put my cup down. "Lizzy apparently told Connie, Shane's ex-mother-in-law that Shay and I have sex almost every night and Mrs. Torres, I guess, assumed that living with two men isn't good for her granddaughter."

"That's ridiculous," Mom said immediately. "Jason, you need to get your butt over to that house and apologize to that boy. He and Lizzy _need_ you."

"I can't," I whispered. "Not right now."

--

**Nate's POV**

As I lay in bed with my wife, my cell phone rang. I figured it was Jason and ignored it, but then I been notified of a text message and sighed, grabbing the device.

_11:52am_

_Can you please get Liz from school? I can't get out of bed._

I thumbed back a positive reply, telling Kensy, "I have to go get Elizabeth from school."

She nodded and I kissed her cheek before leaving.

Within thirty minutes, I got to the school, picked Shane's daughter up, and took her home. I walked through the front door and heard loud sobs coming from upstairs.

"Is that my daddy?" Lizzy asked, putting her backpack on the couch.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

She took off and ran upstairs. "Daddy!" she called before going into the room that used to belong to Jason and Shane. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he lied.

Elizabeth shook her father by his shoulder. "Where's Jason?"

"Shut up, Lizzy! God, just shut up and leave me alone!" he yelled. "He's gone; he's fucking gone!"

"Daddy, don't cry," she begged, trying to hug him. "I love you."

"I hate you!" he retorted, pushing me away. "You're ruining my life!"

"Daddy-"

"Nate, get her _out_!"

I picked up Lizzy, who was crying, too, because Shane yelled at her. I shut the bedroom door and went downstairs, sitting on the couch with her in my lap. "Shh," I whispered, hugging her tiny body. "He didn't mean that, Lizzy," I told her. "He's just sad because Jason left."

"W-Why did Jason l-leave?" she asked, looking up at me and sniffling.

"Because your grandma is trying to take you away from him." Elizabeth hugged my neck and cried into my chest. I held her there until my phone rang, and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Kensy asked.

"I'm at Shane's. He yelled at Lizzy so I'm going to stay here for a bit while-"

"I need you here, Nate. She'll be fine, so just come home."

"I'm sorry but-"

"I _need_ you here," Kensy insisted.

"I _need_ to be here for my friend, okay? Shane's life is-"

"Oh, there you go again; putting your band members before your wife!"

"I love them just as much as I love you. Stop yelling and cutting me off. Shane needs me right now because Jason broke up with him this morning and he's an emotional wreck. He said he hated Lizzy and I just- I need to help him. You're just going to have to wait," I said firmly, hanging the phone up and hugging Shane's daughter tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Shane's POV**

I finally cried myself to sleep around three o'clock in the afternoon. I was out for about four hours and when I woke up I smelled dinner. Before I could get out of bed I laid there for a while, staring at Jason's empty spot. I could still smell the sweet fragrance that his shampoo mixed with cologne left behind on his pillow. In truth he'd only been gone for about nine and a half hours, but that was still too long. Way too long.

When I got downstairs I heard talking coming from the kitchen and went in there. Lizzy was sitting in Nate's lap and it looked like they were doing homework. There was a pot of what smelled like spaghetti on the stove and two dirty plates on the counter.

I decided to make an appearance and when I did, the expression on Elizabeth's face was heartbreaking. She saw me and went back to doing her assignment.

Nate turned then, smiling weakly. "Hey, feel any better?"

"No," I mumbled, shaking my head. "And I have a bad headache from crying."

"Oh," he replied. "I made spaghetti and now we're doing addition problems. Wanna help?"

I shrugged and walked over to the stove, eyeing the dinner that my friend had cooked. It didn't look that bad, but the thought of eating without Jason churned my stomach. "No thanks," I said quietly as I went to the table, glancing at my daughter. "Elizabeth," I whispered. She looked up at me, probably wondering why I called her by her full name. I reached out, running my fingers through her long hair. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Honey. I don't hate you; I didn't mean it. I'm just- Jason," I whimpered.

A grin spread across her face and she put her pencil down. "It's okay," she said, leaning over and hugging my waist.

I smiled faintly and sat down in the chair next to Nate, lying my head on the table immediately. "I feel like I've died and gone to Hell."

"Lizzy, why don't you go to your room?" Nate asked, flipping her notebook closed and handing it to her. She nodded and went obediently. He looked at me. "Do you think Jason was serious?"

I shrugged, not wanting to even think about that anymore. "Are you sure this isn't a bad dream?"

"I'm pretty sure," he sighed. "Look, just call him if you need to."

"I can't," I sighed. "I mean, he's the one who ended it with me. I know he just wants the best for Elizabeth but I've never felt so alone in my entire life."

Nate's eyebrows furrowed. "What about when Mitchie died?"

"No, because I had you and Jase. And I didn't love her like I do Jason."

"You're lovesick."

I sighed lightly. "I know. It's been, like, seven years since we started dating and I'm still as crazy about him as I was then. I mean, we practically had a marriage just without all the rings and... stuff," I said, smiling just a little at the thought. Then suddenly, "I want another baby."

Nate stared at me for a second before saying slowly, "I can't help you there. Sorry."

"A boy this time. I want to get back with Jason and adopt," I said softly. "Help me," I begged.

**Nate's POV**

"I probably need to get home," I said, ignoring the 'help me' comment and standing up. "I'll call Jason later, okay?"

"Yeah," Shane sighed. "Bye... I guess."

"Bye." I rubbed his back briefly before finding my keys and heading home.

--

When I got there Kensy was asleep and I decided not to wake her. I flopped down on the living room couch and pulled my phone from my pocket before dialing Jason's number.

"Mmm, hello?"

"Hey, did I wake you up?" I asked.

He hesitated and yawned. "Yeah."

"Oh... sorry."

"It's no big deal."

"Shane really misses you, Jase."

"I miss him too..."

"You know that if Connie really wants Lizzy she'll try to get custody whether you're with him or not, right?"

"I guess. I mean, I just thought that maybe if I was out of Lizzy's life that she would lay off Shane and let him raise Lizzy by himself. I think if I'm gone it'll discourage her."

"I don't know, she's pretty stubborn."

"Yeah..."

"If you say so," I said. "But Shane really misses you and he said he wants to get back together with you and adopt a little baby boy."

"Wow... straightforward much, Nate?" he asked.

"Just saying what he said. He really misses you though, Jason."

"Yeah... I miss him too."

"Then go over there and get back with him!"

"I don't know if I can."

"Jason?"

"What?"

"How many times are you planning on lying to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know you can just as well as I do," I said.

"I don't know Nate... he probably won't even want to see me after I did that to him."

"Trust me Jason, he will be _thrilled _to see you again."

"Okay. I guess I can try..."

"You better," I said quickly.

"I'm going to spitball and say that you want me to go right now?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yes, Jason, go! Goodbye," I hung up and rolled my eyes. Sometimes that guy had no Earthly idea.

--

**Jason's POV**

By the time I got the guts to go back to Shane's house it was eleven thirty at night. I was sure he'd still be up. I knocked on the door, but no one came. "Shane," I called out. I waited two minutes and heard nothing, so I tried again. "Shane!"

After calling him repeatedly and knocking on the door for twenty minutes I finally left, realizing I had made a huge mistake.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: From now on the rest of the story is credited to me.**

**Elizabeth's POV**

It had been four months since Jason left. Daddy was sort of okay at first but he kept spiraling downward. He forgot little things now and then like when he handed me a bowl of cereal without a spoon, or put the dirty dishes in the washer and forgot to start it. But one day I woke up later than I was supposed to and my daddy was still asleep.

I walked into his room. "Daddy," I said, shaking his shoulders. I noticed he was hugging Jason's old pillow and felt sad for him. Then I shook him again.

"Hm?" he groaned.

"It's late and I have school," I said.

He sat up and read the clock that said it was nine thirty-nine in the morning. "Shit," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He laid back down and closed his eyes. "Go get ready and I'll take you."

I frowned. "What about breakfast?"

"Lizzy, just go get dressed!" he yelled.

I ran out of his room fast and back into mine, trying my hardest not to cry. I found a pink dress with tiny black polka dots and slipped it on before finding my matching black shoes. I walked back to Daddy's room.

He was sitting up in bed, crying a little bit. He saw me and wiped his face before standing and going downstairs. "Get your backpack," he whispered, pointing to my bag.

I grabbed it and we went to the car, Daddy still in his pajamas and barefoot.

When we got to the school he unlocked the door and say there.

"Are you coming in?" I asked. He shook his head. "Will you, please?"

"No, Lizzy. I can't because I'm not dressed."

"I don't care if you're in your pajamas," I told him quietly. "Daddy, please?"

He sighed loudly and yanked his keys out of the ignition, getting out of the car quickly. I followed him inside and reached up, grabbing his hand. He smiled down at me as we went through the double doors. "Bye," Daddy said when we stopped outside of my classroom. He bent down and hugged me as people gave him a weird look because of the way he was dressed.s

I waled into class and Ms. Young said, "Lizzy, you're late."

Feeling a little uncomfortable, I looked at her. "I know."

"Why are you late?"

By then the entire class' eyes were on me. All thirty-two of them. "Because Jason left and my daddy is really sad." Ms. Young raised her eyebrows and I started fetting scared. "All he does is sleep because Jason is gone! He's really sad, Mr. Young. He doesn't even clean our house anymore."

"Elizabeth, where's your father?"

"He's outside," I hold her, sniffling. I was crying then and it was my stupid teacher's fault.

Ms. Young came over to me and took my hand, leading me outside. She patted my back and I felt a little better. "Mr. Gray," she called. Daddy turned around and my teacher gave him a weird look. He glanced down at himself and his bare feet but didn't look up. "Is everything alright?"

"E-Everything alright?" he asked quietly. "Um, yeah, e-everything's alright," he mumbled. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, Lizzy's always been on time but these past few weeks have been-"

"It's just rough at home right now," Daddy cut her off. "Everything's fine. I have to go," he said quietly. "Bye, Lizzy." He turned and left, then Ms. Young lead me back to the class.

I wiped my face and sat down next to Ali. "What's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on my arm. "Lizzy, what happened?"

"Jason left my daddy a few months ago and he's being so sad without him," I whispered.

Ali hugged me, squeezing my shoulders. "I'm sorry," she said.

--

At noon I stood outside of the classroom door and waited for my daddy. He didn't come, and I was the last one left. Ms. Young walked out and looked down at me. "Lizzy, what're you doing still here?"

"Waiting for Daddy," I told her.

"School got out thirty minutes ago, Honey," she replied, kneeling down.

"I know," I nodded. "He should be here."

"Why don't you come to the office with me and we'll call him?"

"Okay."

She took my hand and lead me to the front of the school where we went to the office. My teacher went and talked to another lady for a minute before she got on the phone. After a little less than a minute she hung up and called a different number. "Hello, Mr. Duncan?" I knew who she was talking to; Uncle Nate. "Lizzy is still here at the school and her father is nowhere to be seen. Do you-" She nodded. "Okay," she said, hanging up. "Nate's coming to get you," she told me.

--

**Nate's POV**

I picked Lizzy up and took her home, and then went straight to Shane's room where I found him asleep. I walked over to him and shook his arm hard.

"What?" he opened his eyes. "Mm, Nate?"

"You forgot to pick your daughter up," I snapped, crossing my arms.

"What?"

"You left Elizabeth at school, Shane." I reached out and grabbed Jason's pillow from his arms. "You've got to get over this selfishness!" I yelled.

"I miss him, Nate," he whispered, rolling over so his back was to me. "Connie's been talking to the social services again and I'm going to lose Elizabeth, too. I need Jason," he said, voice cracking. "I need him so bad."

I walked out, shaking my head and slamming the door. I was also planning on making an important phonecall.


	18. Chapter 18

**Shane's POV**

I pulled myself out of bed after Nate walked out and I went downstairs to find Lizzy sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat down next to her, grabbed the remote and turned the television off. "Elizabeth," I barely whispered. She turned and looked at me. I spoke a little louder. "I'm sorry I've been such a lousy dad lately b-but I'm not going to let your grandma and J-... J..." I trailed off again, closing my eyes and feeling so pathetic.

"Jason," she offered.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm not going to let either of them keep me from doing my job, which is taking care of you." I opened my eyes and fought the urge to cry. I won the battle. I held my arms out to Elizabeth and she came into them, hugging my neck. I held her tiny body tightly and smiled into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

**Nate's POV**

"You need to get over here _now_, Jason."

"I can't."

"Yes you can!" I groaned. "And you need to. Oh my God, why do you think you can't?"

"I left Shane; he isn't going to want me back. And even if he does, he's not going to let me move in with him again."

"Your stuff is still there, Jase."

"Where is he?"

"Asleep."

"Where are you?"

I huffed, "In the backyard. You seriously need to get over here, though."

"I can't."

"Stop saying that!" I ordered, walking to the back door and looking in to see Shane and Elizabeth hugging. I moved away from the window. "Okay, now Shane's up and in the living room hugging Lizzy. Okay, on second thought don't come over; stay away for right now."

"I don't think I'll have a problem with that. Anyway, how is Kensy?"

"Don't ask," I sighed. "We're not exactly getting along right now."

"Aww, why?" Jason asked.

"Over painting the baby's room pink. I want it to be, like, a sage green color. I don't know, I'm kind of really unhappy with her right now."

"Whoa, are you guys going to get a divorce or something?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"She's pregnant, Nate; you can't do that."

I rolled my eyes and sat down in a lawn chair. "I can do whatever I want. Maybe I'll wait a little bit longer or something. I'm just thinking about how I used to spend a lot more time with you and Shane and I miss it a lot."

"You couldn't do it now if you wanted to, anyway."

"Yeah. Are you seeing anyone else?" I asked.

Jason paused, and then spoke. "No! Are you kidding? I fucking _love_ Shane. I wouldn't-"

I smirked whilst cutting him off. "Exactly my point, Jase."

"You did that on purpose."

"Really?" I asked, sarcasm seeping into my words. "Anyway, I'm gonna go eat lunch with them and I'll call you later."

"Have fun," he sighed.

"Bye," I said before hanging up and going inside. Shane and Lizzy were already gone and in the kitchen. I walked in there and leaned on the counter. "What's for lunch?"

"Daddy's making pizza! I'm gonna help. Do you wanna help, Uncle Nate?"

"No thanks," I smiled. "You have fun, though."

Elizabeth beamed, "Okay!"

--

Around nine o'clock I was sitting in Shane's living room talking. Lizzy was already in bed when I blurted out, "I might get a divorce."

Shane stared at me. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I want to divorce Kensy. I'm not happy anymore."

"I can't believe you just said that."

I blinked. "It's true. I really miss spending time with you, Lizzy and- I just miss spending time with my friends and now I'm tied down. And Kensy's always so whiney and she complains a lot. She doesn't even respect the band and she said that Lizzy's spoiled."

"She is not," Shane frowned. "Is she? Is my daughter spoiled?"

I shrugged. "Not in my opinion."

"She's pregnant, though. Don't you feel obligated to stay married to her for the baby's sake?"

"Not really," I whispered.

"This is totally unlike you. Are you in love with someone else?" Shane pressed.

"No," I shook my head. "I just- I don't know; it's a thought."

"Hm." We sat in silence for a few seconds before Shane's cell rang in the kitchen. He stood up, saying, "Be right back."

**Shane's POV**

I grabbed my cell phone and answered it on the last ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Shane? It's Steve."

"Oh," I whispered, "hi."

"I wanted to let you know that Connie's not going to try to get custody of Lizzy anymore."

"What? Why?" I perked up immediately.

"I threatened to shut her catering business down if she kept trying to take her from you."

"Oh," I replied.

There were a few seconds of silence until he asked, "Has Jason come back yet?"

"No..."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Shane."

"It's not your fault."

"You're right. It's Connie's," Steve said immediately. I laughed a little. "I guess I'll let you go," he sighed. "I just wanted to let you know that the whole custody thing isn't happening. And we'll watch Lizzy anytime you want. I mean, if you still want us to."

"I wouldn't hold a grudge against you, Mr. Torres," I said quietly. "I'm not saying anything about your wife but I think both of us know..."

"Yeah," he replied, chuckling. "Well, good luck with the whole Jason situation. He's a good guy, Shane; he'll come back. I have a feeling."

"Thanks," I whispered before hanging up, a tiny glimmer of hope making an appearance.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nate's POV**

Even after I had told Jason about Connie giving up the custody battle he still wouldn't go back to Shane's house. It was making me really mad, because I'd told him right after Shane told me about it and Jason didn't make the move.I guess it was kind of for the best because Shane was finally out of bed, back on his feet and living his life again. Though, I have to say that the love song and heartbreak lyrics were getting really annoying on his part but I can't blame him. He and Jason were together without a hitch for almost seven straight years.

I was at Shane's house during lunch when he came home with Lizzy. It was twelve thirty and she had just gotten out of school before she went to the store with her father. She buzzed into the kitchen, hugging me immediately. "Hi, Uncle Nate!"

I smiled and hugged her back, "Hi, Lizzy. How was school?"

"It was fun. Ali's mom is bringing her over here later!" she beamed, eyes sparkling up at me. "Daddy said we're going to have a sleepover."

I looked up at Shane who was carrying a few grocery bags over to the counter. "Nate, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Stop letting yourself into my house," he laughed.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Uncle Nate, guess what!"

"What?"

"Daddy saw Jason at the store," Lizzy told me. "They stared at each other for a long time until I pulled Daddy to the ice cream aisle. Then Jason-"

"Lizzy," Shane snapped.

She mumbled, "Sorry."

"Oh," I said quietly.

I watched my friend as he walked swiftly past both of us and went upstairs, slamming his bedroom door shut.

"What'd I do?" Lizzy whispered.

"I don't think it's what you did," I told Shane's daughter, reaching out and running my fingers through her hair. "This is too damn ridiculous," I muttered before excusing myself from Lizzy's presence. I walked onto the back patio and dialed Jason's number.

"What do you want?" he asked, nose stuffy and voice scratchy.

"Are you sick?"

Jason sighed. "No, I've been crying."

"Why are you being so stupid?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh my God, Jason, shut up! Lizzy told me you and Shane stared at each other in the store."

"Yeah, so?" he asked before blowing his nose.

"He just went up to his room. Please get over here and ask him to take you back," I begged. "Shane's, like, practically dying," I told him. "Jason, you have to do something. You're both suffering."

"He's going to say no..."

"Then just _try_. Even if he turns you down you'll know you tried. Please, Jason?"

"I'll be there in a minute," he admitted before hanging up on me.

I sighed and went back inside. Lizzy was gone and I panicked. "Elizabeth?" I asked, panicking. "Lizzy!"

"I'm upstairs!" she hollered. I trotted upstairs and picked her up. "He closed the door in my face..."

I kissed her cheek and set her down. "Go to your room, okay? I need to talk to Shane by myself."

"Okay," Lizzy said before going to her room and shutting the door.

I let myself in Shane's room and went to his bed, sitting down in front of him. I ran my fingers through his long hair and brushed the fringe away from his eyes. "I know you miss Jason." My friend nodded and closed his eyes. "He's on his way over here."

"What?!" Shane screeched, sitting up. He wasn't crying and that surprised me. "Why?!"

"You're both being so ridiculous and you're, like, dying without him. Oh, and he was crying on the phone."

"Jase never cries," Shane whispered, smiling faintly. "He must miss me too."

I slapped his arm lightly. "You think? Hurry up, he's about to be here," I said, patting Shane's leg. I walked out and he followed me downstairs. I went back up to Lizzy's room, acting as her distraction.

**Jason's POV**

I got out of my car slowly, staring at the house I used to live in. It hadn't changed but I felt awkward walking to the front door. I knocked, and that felt strange too.

Shane opened the door, looking dismal. "Hi," he mumbled.

I smiled faintly, "Hey."

"I missed you," he said, voice cracking.

I asked immediately, "Will you take me back?" He stood there for a minute, eyes watering. "Shane," I pressed.

He looked up, into my eyes and tears were streaming down his cheeks. "You broke my heart, Jason," he whispered.

I felt the tears from earlier stinging at the backs of my eyes again. "God, Baby Boy," I whispered in return. "Don't cry," I begged. "Please don't cry because of me."

"You left me," he said, wiping his eyes.

"I know," I stressed, "but now I want redemption. I want you to forgive me; take me back and make it all up to you. I love you, Shane, and I want to be with you again." By then tears were streaming down my cheeks as well.

I stood there, watching as my ex-boyfriend cried over me. I was doing the same thing, though, and I wanted this to all go away. Finally, _finally_, after about two minutes Shane nodded. I held my arms out to him and he rushed into them, burying his head in my neck as his arms came around my neck. He squeezed tightly, whispering into my ear, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Shay," I told him. "More than you could ever know."


	20. Chapter 20

The two of us moved into the living room and sat down on the couch. By then I could already tell that Shane was going to be really clingy for a while, but that was okay with me because I missed him so much. He scooted so that his side was pressed tightly against mine and I put my arms around him. We stayed silent for a bit while I pressed soft little kisses to Shane's head and temple. When a door opened upstairs we both turned to look and saw Lizzy standing there grinning with Nate.

"Jason!" she squealed before hurrying down the steps and rushing to the couch, jumping onto my lap and hugging me. "I missed you!"

I released Shane and squeezed his daughter tightly. "I missed you, too," I told her, smiling faintly.

"Aww, look. One big happy family," Nate cooed.

Shane looked at me. "Not big enough..." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Um, Lizzy can you go play with Nate outside or something? I need to talk to Jason. Alone," he added.

"Sure," she said, getting out of my lap and pulling Nate to the backyard.

I drew my eyes over at Shane whose gaze was focused somewhere in front of us. He hesitantly laid his head against my shoulder and I reached up, pushing his bangs away from his face. "What?"

"I want another baby," he told me softly.

I was kind of shocked and didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry but I can't give you one of those," I said with a kiss to his cheek.

"I know that," Shane said with a hint of delight in his voice. "I want to adopt a boy or maybe get a surrogate mother."

"I don't know, Shay," I replied. "I don't want Lizzy to get a complex or anything."

"What?" he frowned.

"I'm just thinking that maybe we should wait until she's older so she'd-"

Shane whined, "I don't want to wait."

"It'd probably be for the best," I said softly. "I think being as young as she is, she'd be jealous and feel left out."

"But I want a baby that I feel belongs to both of us," he sighed.

My mouth dropped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I feel like Lizzy only belongs to me. I mean-"

"Shane, I love Elizabeth as if she were my own. You know that," I said, reaching up and stroking his hair. "I want to wait."

"Okay," he sighed. I turned so we were facing each other a little more. "I love you," I told him quietly and his face lit up; it was like those three magical words made every thing okay again.

"I-I love you, too," he whispered, leaning in and kissing my nose.

--

**Shane's POV**

Around seven o'clock that night, Ali's mom brought her over to the house. Both Jason and I talked to her for a long time. She's a really sweet person, and said she was happy to hear that we got back together which strikes me as kind of weird because Lizzy told me that Ali told her that I was a sinner. When she found out that I had taken Jase back, she offered to take Lizzy to her house and let us have the night alone. I turned her offer down, though, and so Ali stayed.

About an hour after Lizzy's best friend came over; I ordered pizza and let them eat it in Elizabeth's room. I could tell that I was starting to annoy Jason because I was constantly attached to his hip, but he smiled and laughed at my clingy-ness.

We were sitting in the living room watching a movie when Nate came out from the studio, eyes reddish like he'd been crying. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Kensy told me not to come home tonight," he mumbled. "She said I shouldn't even bother."

"Oh my God, Nate," Jason breathed. "Wait, were you crying?"

"Just a little," he admitted. "Guys, what am I going to do?"

I reached across Jason's lap and grabbed the remote, turning the movie off. "You did say that you wanted a divorce."

"Yeah, but I feel like I betrayed her..." Nate took in a deep breath before sighing. "I need a place to stay."

I smiled widely and held my arms out. "Welcome to your new, humble abode."

"Thanks," he smiled a little in return. "Why don't you two go out or something while I go check on Ali and Lizzy?"

Jason gathered me in his arms and pulled me into his lap. "How about we go to bed?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows. I giggled and rested my head against his.

Nate made a face of distaste but shrugged. "It's your house."

"See you in the morning," Jason said before standing up and carrying me to our old room. When we got to the door, he set me on my feet and opened it. He walked in, inhaling the scent of vanilla potpourri. His eyes shifted all over the place and settled on the nightstand. He walked over to it slowly, gawking.

I asked softly, "What?"

"Everything's- Shane, you- you kept everything like it was," he whispered, "in its same place..."

"Yeah," I replied softly, coming up behind him. "I didn't want it to seem like you left at all." My boyfriend turned around and took my face in both of his hands, thumbs rubbing my cheeks lightly as I looked up at him. His eyes were watering. "What?" I wanted to know. He stood there silently. "Jase, what is it?" I asked, a little more forcefully this time.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," he said as the tears rolled down his skin smoothly.

I reached up and wiped the droplets away sweetly. "It's okay. You're here now, right? And were together again so that's all that matters."

"I want us to be together permanently," he replied without hesitation. "I want you to-to marry me, Baby Boy. W-Will you?" Jason sounded so nervous and scared when he asked that, and that definitely wasn't him. He was never one to get shy or nervous, especially when he was around me.

I gazed into his eyes for what seemed like the longest time. My hands were shaking but I managed to nod, and then hug Jason so tightly it made my arms hurt. I pulled back and kissed him lightly. Then I said softly, "Hey."

"What?"

"Wanna wrestle?" I asked innocently.

Jason grabbed my hands, backing up and pulling me towards the bed, grinning. "Definitely."


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning I woke up engulffed in Jason's arms. They were tight around my shoulders and my face was smothered in his chest. I smiled faintly, realizing that a strand of his hair was tickling my nose and I moved out of his embrace completely, causing him to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled. I grinned in return, leaning forward and crushing my lips into his. "Hey," I whispered with a smile after pulling back.

Jason pecked the tip my nose and threw his leg over my waist. "Morning." I scooted closer to him and littered kisses on his bare chest until he stopped me, groaning. "Shane, Baby, it's, like, seven in the morning. Can we please go back to sleep?"

I frowned. "I wanna kiss you."

"You mean, you didn't get enough of that last night?" he smirked.

"No." I leaned in to kiss Jason again but he rolled over so that my back was to him. "Jase," I whined.

"Later, Sugar," he promised, voice already slurring. I could tell that he was going back to sleep no matter what, so I snuggled against his back and joined him.

--

I opened my eyes and looked directly at the alarm clock which read nine fifty-four. I reached down towards the bed, grabbing a pair of tight briefs and slipping them on. I noticed that Jason wasn't in bed and sat up immediately. "Jason?" I got up and checked the bathroom, the closet, Elizabeth's room and everywhere else upstairs. I ran down to the kitchen and gasped when I saw my boyfriend standing at the counter making coffee. "Jason!" I squealed, running to him and jumping on his back with my arms around him.

"Oh, God!" he groaned, leaning onto the counter in attempt to stay standing. "Shane, what the hell?"

I released Jason's shoulders and got back on my own feet. "I'm sorry," I pouted. "I just woke up and you weren't there so I was kind of scared..."

"Aww," he smiled when he turned around. He laced his arms around my neck and kissed me gently. "I'm still here," Jason cooed, hands beginning to roam over my lower back. "Nice sex hair, by the way."

Then, suddenly, Nate came out from nowhere, saying, "Guys, the girls are in here."

I peeked over Jason's shoulder, standing on the tips of my toes to see Lizzy and Ali sitting at the table. I blushed before pressing my face against my boyfriend's, or fiancé's, smooth chest. That's when I remembered about Jason's proposal. "Oh, guess what," I said as Jason held me there, fingers playing in my hair.

"What?" Nate asked before turning to me.

"Mmm, we're getting married."

"Really? When did that happen?"

"Last night," Jason answered, releasing me before continuing to make the coffee.

I smiled and stood behind Jason, arms around him again. I felt so complete being with him again, and didn't want to ever let go. "Mmm," I moaned into his skin.

He moved towards the counter ands I let go before following him. Jason smirked when he looked down. "You're wearing my underwear and they're backwards."

I looked down and then back up at Jason. "So? Jase, when can we start planning?"

"For what?" he wanted to know.

"The wedding."

"Oh," he nodded. "I... don't know. Don't you at least, like, want an engagement ring or something from me?"

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter. I just want to be bound to you forever," I cooed, wrapping my arms around him again.

"I could watch the girls this morning if you two want to start," Nate offered from the table.

I blinked twice. "What's got you in such a great mood?"

"I'm just so happy for you guys. It's about time this happened," he said matter-of-factly.

"Can we go?" I asked Jason. "Please? Please, please, please? Can we go get tuxes or something? Or look for rings?"

"Aww, how can I resist that?" Jason wanted to know before he squeezed me. "Why don't we do both? Go get in the shower and I'll join you in a minute."

"Kay!" I pecked his lips and ran upstairs.

--

Hours later we were at the popular shopping mall. We had just walked into a huge, expensive department store when a sales person approached us, wondering if we needed help. Jason asked where the mens' section was, and the woman directed us upstairs. When we got there, I immediately saw the tuxedo that I wanted. I pulled Jason over to the display and stared.

"What?" he laughed.

"That one," I pointed.

My fiancé smirked. "It's white, Shay."

"I know."

"You can't wear white in our wedding."

"Why not?" I frowned.

He leaned closer and bite the cartilage of my ear. "You're not a virgin."

I smiled and started looking elsewhere until I found an ivory-colored one that Jason approved of. We made a note of the cost, not that it mattered, and went to find his.

It took almost an hour to get checked out because people in the store kept stopping us, congratulating us and wanting autographs for their kids. It was kind of nice to know that people supported Jason and me, and that we still had fans.

On the way out of the mall, my soon-to-be-husband pulled me to a jewelry store. We spend almost two hours arguing playfully over which rings to choose, but picked those out.

"Jase," I said when we left the place with the tiny bag.

"Hm?"

"I want my ring."

"We're not married yet."

"I know," I whined. "But I want to wear it."

"No, Baby."

I sighed unhappily. "Fine."

"I love you," Jason grinned.

"You too," I replied, giving in.

--

**Nate's POV**

I finally got home around six o'clock. Ali stayed at Shane's all day and I wasn't aware that she was going to do that but I didn't mind, because Lizzy said they had so much fun. I even had to let them put lip gloss on me, but it was worth it to see the smiles on their faces. Shane and Jason had worked on the basics of their wedding all day, leaving me to babysit.

I walked into the house to find Kensy sitting on the couch, watching TV. I smiled and went over to her, then stopped when I saw her belly. "W-Where's the baby?"

Her eyebrows raised and she barked, "I told you not to come home!"

"I wanted- why aren't you huge anymore?"

"I aborted the baby, Nate, and we're getting a divorce. I already filed for it."

"No! What- Kensy, why?! Why would you do that?!" I screamed, unsure if it was really happening.

She stood up, her voice raising. "Because you were never _home_ with me! All you care about is that _stupid_ band!"

"You fucking heartless, selfish bitch!" I screamed, punching the nearest wall and knocking a large hole into it. "What would- I fucking hate you, you whore!" I stormed to the master bedroom and immediately started packing, tears of anger and confusing streaming down my cheeks. Sure, I wanted to rid myself of Kensy but I still wanted my baby to be a part of my life. I grabbed my phone with shaking hands and dialed Shane's number.

"Hello?"

I whispered, "Kensy killed the baby and we're getting a divorce."

"Oh, God!" he hollered. "What- why?"

"I need to stay with you for a while..."

"Yeah, definitely," my friend replied sympathetically.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," I told him before hanging up and sniffling, wondering if this is what I really wanted.


	22. Chapter 22

**Jason's POV**

Nate was permanently moved into the house a few days after Kensy ended their relationship. He was a hermit at first, but as the weeks progressed, he was a big help with everything. He took Lizzy to school and helped her with homework. He let Shane and me go out at least twice a week and insisted on cleaning everything himself so when Shane and I were at home, we could work on the wedding. I think he was relieved about always having something to do, because otherwise he would have dwelled about Kensy and their unborn baby.

About eight months after I proposed to Shane, it was time for the big day. The ceremony was held at a big countryside California estate about an hour from home. We worked super hard on everything, and it felt so good to have it finally pay off. The colors we decided on were ivory, crimson red, silver and black. Our tuxedos matched; mine being black and Shane's being ivory.

I stood in the bathroom separate from Shane's with Nate, my best man, as he straightened my hair. I looked back at him in the mirror and there wasn't a trace of happiness on his features.

"Put your head down," he mumbled. I obeyed and my heart sank a little for him. It was like he read my mind. "I'm sorry, Jase," he sighed, "I'm really happy for you and Shane but I just- I can't... I'm just sorry." He finished my hair and set the iron down.

I turned around and hugged him. "Don't worry about it, okay? I know you're going through a really hard time right now. No matter what, though, I'll love you, man. You're the best."

Nate squeezed me and pulled back, a tiny sincere smile settling on his lips. "You too. I'm so happy for you guys."

I took a deep breath, unable to stop grinning like an idiot. "It's time. God, I'm so excited." Nate pulled the plug on the Chi and showed me out the door. "I wanna see my baby," I whined impatiently. "Have you seen him yet?"

"Yeah," my curly-haired friend confirmed. "You're gonna freak out."

The walk down to the backyard seemed like it took four hours, but in reality it was only about three minutes. I walked up to the altar with Nate and stood there impatiently as the flower girls, Ali and Lizzy, did their thing. It felt like forever before I saw my husband-to-be.

When Steve Torres escorted him down the aisle, my knees went weak. Shane was the most amazing thing I had ever seen with long dark hair contrasting so beautifully with his much lighter clothing. He smiled widely he saw me as well, and I could tell by his twinkling eyes that he wasn't about to stop.

I mouthed 'I love you' to him, eyes watering as he took his place beside me. The ceremony began when the conductor started to speak.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons. In its right relation, it's the uniting of two souls already attuned to each other. When such a true bond already exists between man and woman, it is fitting that an outer acknowledgment be made. This acknowledgment is the prime object of this gathering and this ceremony. We are here to bear witness to the entry into the closer relationship of these beloved friends who are already one in spirit.

"You are now taking into your care and keeping the happiness of the one person in all the world whom you love best. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust as well. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities, and to share love. Jason, your vow," he said as a queue when we were given the rings.

I nodded, licking my dry lips nervously as I stared into my partner's eyes and spoke. "Shane, I love you. You're my best friend and today I give myself to you in marriage to be your husband. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, all the days of our life together until the day I die, and long after."

Shane blinked away tears as I slid the white gold ring into place on his finger. He smiled as he began his own prepared declaration. "Do you remember how we started out as friends all those years ago? Back then, we had no idea that we would end up like this: happy, in love, and married. But even then, I knew you were special, and the day we fell in love was one of the happiest times of my life.

"From this day forward, I promise you everything with all the love in my heart. I will share your joy and your sorrow. I will support you in good times and in bad. I will cheer for you as you make your way in life. I will remain forever faithful to you, and I will always be here for you, just as you've been here for me for so many years. I will fallow you hand-in-hand; heart-to-heart. I love you, Jason," he said softly, fingers trembling as he slipped my ring on.

"And they are one," the conductor confirmed, signaling for the much-awaited kiss.

I wrapped my arms around Shane's ivory-tuxed body and pressed my lips to his fully, slowly and passionately. His arms took their place around my neck as he kissed me in return. "You're beautiful," I told him when we pulled back, forehead against his. We kissed one last time and turned to the cheering crowd before going back down the aisle.

--

We walked into the reception after having the personal photography done, fingers interlaced and I smiled down at my husband. He leaned against my shoulder and we talked to several people before it was time to cut the cake. When we did, my hand took its place over Shane's and after he took the first bite of the first piece, I leaned in to lick the icing from his lips.

About twenty minutes later Nate got up on the little stage, announcing that he had a surprise for Shane and me. He walked over to the side, grabbing his guitar and walking back to the microphone. "Shane, Jason, you guys are the most important people in my life. I don't think I've ever seen a more in-love couple than you guys, and you're both awesome. I wrote this for you guys," he said as he began to sing and play a song written only for us.

He finished and the guests clapped. Nate bowed, left the stage and was nearly attacked by Shane and me when we walked back over to us. "God, you're the best friend ever," Shane said as he squeezed Nate. I did the same thing and we all smiled at each other. That's when I noticed Nate eyeing someone in the distance. I turned around and saw one an old high school friend of mine, Emily.

I nudged Nate, saying, "Go talk to her!"

"I think I will," he said before walking away with a tiny sense of hope.

I put my arm around Shane's waist and kissed the side of his head as we made our way to the dance floor.

--

Later that night we were at the honeymoon destination; a posh hotel that overlooked the same countryside as the estate. Sadly, we had to leave Elizabeth with Nate, and I was starting to miss her already. We had just checked in and gotten the key when Shane smiled at me, saying, "Time for the three s'es."

"Hm?" I asked.

"Sex, shower, and sleep!" he beamed.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Shay."

"You too," he responded with a smile.

--

The next morning I awoke and saw Shane standing at the large hotel window, white robe wrapped around his body. I moved to stand up and slipped on my own robe before joining him, standing behind his body with my arms around his waist. He looked up and back, eyes twinkling as he leaned up and kissed me lightly. He continued looking out at the horizon and I rested my head against his, wondering if life could get any more amazing.


End file.
